Crush!
by BellaRosa17
Summary: Four girls with everything Hawk wants are moved into the Palm Woods to become his new band, where they first meet Big Time Rush. What could possibly go wrong? More of summary inside. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

Hawk was done having Gustavo one up him for the last time. Ever since he found those four hockey players from Minnesota and turned them in a band, Hawk Records has been declining and Hawk doesn't like that and neither does his CEO. He has been given one month to find a new band to sign the label and actually make a profit off it.

So, he hired a new assistant, named Celia. She is definitely the most efficient assistant that he has had. She's also ruthless which he loves. He had her call all the media stations in Miami, FL and Dallas, TX to host a casting call for all up and coming singers to be signed with a huge record company.

He first traveled in Miami in hopes that what he's looking for is here.

* * *

**RPOV**

Rocquelle Jordan better known as Rocky or RJ around her neighborhood walked into the Miami Beach Convention Center. She's wearing a blue/green flowered wrap around top that made her light brown skin glow in the sunlight, dark skinny jeans, and her combat boots. It was too hot to wear her favorite leather jacket. Her hair curled around her shoulders as it fell down her back, stopping at the arch in her back.

She needed to hurry up with this audition. She was a little later than she wanted to be. She was supposed to be teaching her salsa class but she wanted to find out if she had what it takes to finally get out of Miami and live her dreams.

She grabbed a number, and application before walking over to the far corner. As she walked she felt eyes follow her. Even at the age of 17, she knew she got attention everywhere she went. She was hot but she hated how people would stare as if she was some exhibit.

Once she completes the application. Rocky stands up and places her application. She walked to the far end of the open space and just did a few warm ups. She still hasn't decided what she wants to sing. Maybe she'll know when she gets up there.

"Number 60." The same red head yells. Rocky walks over to her. The red head gestures through the double doors.

Rocky walks into the giant meeting room and stood in the middle of the room, where Hawk was sitting behind the white table.

"Your name?" He asks in a bored tone.

"Rocquelle Jordan."

"Get on with it." He says absently with a wave of his hand.

She raises her eyebrow at him. She decides instantly what she's going to sing. She nods.

_I'm about to give you all of my money_  
_And all I'm askin' in return, honey_  
_Is to give me my profits_  
_When you get home_  
_Yeah baby,_  
_When you get home_  
_Yeah (just a little bit)_

_Ooo, your kisses_  
_Sweeter than honey_  
_And guess what?_  
_So is my money_  
_All I want you to do for me_  
_Is give it to me when you get home_

She belts out the last note. When she's done, she looks at him. His face looks actually impressed even though she can't see his eyes.

"Impressive, didn't know you had it in you."

"Really? Because I know that I sung that song amazingly." She says confidently, hating when people try to patronize because of her looks. She crosses her arms.

"Attitude? I like it. Thanks." He says before going back to talk the red head. "Will call you."

Rocky stands there for a few more seconds gaping before she squares her shoulders and walks out with her held high. She has to get to her dance class anyway.

* * *

**CPOV**

Cheyenne Bizon was one of the first people to be seen for Hawk's contest at the Miami Beach Convention Center. She was excited this is what she's been waiting for. She loved music. It was her life. No, literally it was her life, well besides her friends and family. But yeah, music was a big part of it. She loved the feeling she got when she wrote a new song or grasped a new level in her singing ability. She felt like nothing could touch her.

Don't get her wrong she did other things to. She hung out with her friends, she tutored math, she even drew but since no one in her family has any artistic bone in their bodies they don't believe her when she says that she drew it.

But she digresses; hopefully when she get signed she could branch out without being under her parent's watchful eye. Hell, they don't even know she's here. They think she has an early tutoring session with some stupid jock.

Chey wasn't ugly or anything. She actually got a lot of attention from guys. She has long brown hair, fair skin that gets a tan if she stays out in the sun long enough. Her bright green eyes with tints of blue in them make for an amazing combination. Her 5"4' frame makes her seem really skinny but it's mostly muscle.

She's wearing a graphic tee of one of Hawk's bands, skinny jeans and her favorite converse shoes.

She didn't want them to find out about it until she actually got signed.

She grabbed her number and happily sat down and filled out the application. While filling out an application, she started absently thinking about some pranks she wanted to pull on her friends when she got home. She finished the application, and then started tapping her feet to the music in her head.

A woman wearing a crisp white shirt, a pleated skirt, and flaming red hair carrying a clip board comes through the double doors.

"Number 5." She says her voice almost in a cold tone.

Cheyenne jumps up from her seat and hands her the application before walking into the room. Hawk is leaning back in his chair, looking bored and it hasn't even been 10 in the morning yet.

"Your name?" He asks.

"Cheyenne Bizon."

He nods. "Well, start."

Cheyenne nods. She takes a deep breath before she stops.

_Are you listening ,here me talk here me sing_  
_Open up the door ,easy less easy more_  
_When you tell me to beware are you here are you there_  
_Is there something I should know, easy come easy go_  
_out of your head, don't hear a word I said_

_I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate_  
_I try to talk to you, never even knew_  
_So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me_  
_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit ,_  
_Never listen, you never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it, go and throw another fit_  
_Never listen, you never listen, _

_I scream your name, It always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out_

She ends by being on her knees. She gets up.

"Nice voice. Will call you." He says.

Cheyenne walks out of the room feeling confident with her performance. She heads back to her house, getting prepared for some pranks she plans on playing and then heading to the beach for a run.

* * *

After Hawk left Miami, he was pretty happy with the choices he made. He found the talent and one was fiery and he liked it. The only way this band was going to crush Big Time Rush and Gustavo was if he was going to have find four girls that would have flair, the talent and he found two. But he still had to go through Dallas to find the other half that would finally put him back on top.

* * *

**APOV**

Abigail Daniels known by her friends as Abby, walked along the streets of Dallas, TX. She really needed to get away from her mother. They got into another fight about Abby's future. Kristen Daniels believed that Abby wanted to continue her modeling career. That this was just a break. Her mother just never understood that modeling never made her happy. She only did it because she didn't want to let her mom down.

Abby loved music. Rock music is her favorite. Just the lyrics and sound that came from these bands were mind-boggling. Abby's voice was very versatile but she had a rockers voice.

She walks down 3rd street when she hears the sounds of a carnival. She follows the sound until her face lite up at all the games and rides going on. There was going to be a huge concert tonight. As she walked through the carnival she felt the stares following her. It wasn't like she wasn't used to the looks. She used to be a model, it kinda came with the territory. Her tall 5"6' frame, emerald eyes, and olive skin where definitely head turners. Her dark brown hair fell in waves around her face. Throw in the fact that she was wearing a Prada dress that fit her body snugly with cowboy boots she looked amazing if she said so herself.

She started walking over to the cotton candy stand when a flyer flies straight for her and hits her in the chest. She lifts it up and starts to read. "Hawk Records? Contract?" She thinks loudly. This is what she needed.

She looks for the stand or tent or whatever the place was being held. She sees a few girls. She starts to feel a little uneasy before she remembered the words her mother instilled in her. Daniels are winners and they don't give up. She squares her shoulders and walks confidently into the tent. She fills out an application before she realizes that its only three girls left waiting.

Both girls number get called before Abby is the only one left. A red head with a hard face walks out. "You're the last one."

Abby smoothes out her dress before walking into see Hawk wearing his signature silver jacket that was tailored to his body.

"Your name?" He asks.

"Abigail Daniels."

"Start." He demands sounding tired.

_There was a time_  
_When I was so brokenhearted_  
_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_  
_The tables have turned - yeah_  
_'Cause me and them ways have parted_  
_That kinda love was the killin' kind_  
_(so listen)_

_All I want is someone I can't resist_  
_I know - all I - need to know_  
_By the way that I got kissed_

_I was Cryin' when I met you_  
_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_  
_Your love is sweet misery_  
_I was Cryin' just to get you_  
_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_  
_Do what you do down on me_

"That was surprising. I didn't expect that from you.

"Thank you." Abby says.

"That was good. Will call you."

Abby felt good about her audition. Now it was time to head back to her brother and mother at the hotel.

* * *

**MPOV**

Megan Tucker was excited to be at the carnival. Since her family traveled a lot she liked having real teenage experiences when she could get them. She walked around the carnival with her brother, Blake. He had already won her a stuffed panda. She hugged it to her. Her eyes lite up at all the rides they had yet to go on. The carnival was almost over and they still had half of the rides to get on.

"Hey, Blake?" Megan says.

Her brother turns to face her. He has an easy smile.

"Yeah, Rose?" He asks. He like her other brother calls her by her middle name.

She hates her first name but she can't really change it. She's only sixteen. Her older sister, Ashley, calls her that to but since she's working in L.A. she doesn't get to talk to her as much. Her other older sister, Danielle, by two years calls her Megan. She knows that she can't stand it.

"I think we should head to the fun house." I say pointing to the other side of the field over a huge tent.

He slowly nods. "Ok, but after can we please ride the ferris wheel." He asks already walking towards the fun house.

She groans. "You know I hate heights. No, scratch that. You know I'm deathly afraid of heights."

"I know but please. I hardly ask you for anything. The least you could do is try." He gives her the puppy dog eyes.

She caves like five seconds into the look. "Fine. But when I'm crying and hysterical you have to buy me ice cream."

"Deal." They shake on it before continuing. She straightens her tank top when she sees girls crying on the floor.

"I wonder what that's about?"

Her brother just shrugs. He walk over to one and she can see them talking. He comes back and says, "There having a contest. Whoever gets picked gets signed to Hawk Records and be in his new band."

"Oh my god." She screams.

Blake covers his ears at the sound. "Yeah, not like I need my hearing or anything. Well, go on and try out."

"They'd never take her. She's too average." The voice of her sister rings over both of them.

They turn and see Danielle standing behind them hands on her hips. Her eyes are a little puffy but her voice is still snide.

"Lay off, Danny. But judging from how you look, he wouldn't take you."

"As if I care. If they wouldn't take me, they'd never take her." She brushes her hair off her shoulder before stomping away.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous. You have a rocking voice. Now, go in there and show them."

She hands her brother the animal and walks into the room. There's only another girl in there left. After filling out her application, a tall model-esque girl walks into the tent. She grabs an application. Before she can ask her name, her number gets called.

She puts a smile on her face and walks positively into the room where Hawk is idly turning his water around in his glass.

"Name?" He asks not looking up.

She tries not to let it affect her. "Megan Rose Tucker." She says.

"You can start."

She waits a few seconds before she begins,

_Take a little moment to relieve all your tension_  
_Lose yourself to somebody else_  
_Your mind's the creator and your body's the extension_  
_Give me that_  
_I'll give it back_

_If I scratch your back you need to scratch mine_  
_You need to get yours I need to get mine_  
_If I scratch your back you need to scratch mine_  
_You need to get yours I need to get mine_

He claps three times seeming impressed. "Nice job. Will call you."

Megan smiles.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't update this story until after New Year but I had some extra time and I had an inspiration to get started on it. This will be the only chapter most likely for 2010. I might update another chapter if I get started on it before I leave to go back home. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**RPOV**

Rock just walked through the gate that will put her on the plane. She slightly struggled with her carry-on plus her guitar. She really wished she could've brought her drums but her dad said that they would have to stay. Give her a reason to come back, like she needed a reason. She sort of hated that she had to leave her family and friends back in Miami but she also realized that this is what's best for her. She need something for herself. She was only a teenager; she wasn't supposed to be responsible of taking care of her family. Don't get her wrong, she loves her family so much. She doesn't regret doing it. But like she said she is a teenager and she wanted to go to dances, have dates, shit, come home late. She's come to accept that things like that will happen later in life. Now, she has to focus on her career.

She put her guitar up above one of the slots of the seats. She had to give Hawk credit though. First class seats, she was not mad at him. She could get used to this. She straightens her red and black stripped dress, with a plunging neckline, before unzipping her leather jacket but not taking it off. Putting her carry on under her seat, she puts her headphone in her ear and turns up the volume.

She starts thinking of the day when Hawk called her house a week ago.

**Flashback:**

_Her dad told her that she would have to pick up her sister from school, and then hopefully have dinner ready. She swallowed the sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue instead saying that she would pick her up and have dinner ready._

_After picking up Selena her 11 year-old sister, Rocky made her sit down at the kitchen counter and do her homework while Rocky did laundry._

_Once she had the laundry in the washer, she started fixing dinner. Once she put the pan in the stove the phone rang. She really wanted to let the machine get it. Anybody who wanted to talk to her would usually call her cell but she knew that she would have to since the answer machine was broke._

_"Hello?" Rocky asks._

_"Is this Rocquelle Jordan?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Ms. Jordan, I am calling from Hawk Records. Hawk would like me to tell you congratulations on making his new band. Now, your flight to L.A. leaves on Friday from Miami International Airport at 8 in the morning. The ticket will be in your name from Southwest, your arrival time at noon and there will be someone waiting for you. "_

_"Wow, thank you so much."_

_"Now the ticket will be in your name, and you should get a contract sent to your house in two days and I need your dad to sign it. You will bring it with you for your meeting at 6 at Hawk Records."_

_"Okay, bye."_

**End of Flashback**

Rocky was jolted out of her deep thought that she didn't even realize that people were starting to get off the plane. She must've fallen asleep because that could only explain that they arrived. She stretches before takes her ear buds out of her ear.

She grabs her guitar and carryon and makes her way off the plane. Once she gets out of the terminal, she sees a man in a black suit with two names on it. One of them is hers.

"I'm Rocquelle Jordan." She says staring at the man.

"Good evening, Miss Jordan. We will be on our way as soon as Miss Bizon arrives. "He bows slightly.

"I'm Cheyenne Bizon." A voice says from behind Rocky. Rocky turns and see who Cheyenne Bizon is.

She isn't ugly, she's actually is very pretty. Her brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail so Rocky can see more of her face. She's wearing a pair of jean shorts, green converse shoes, and a green tank top.

"Great. Ladies, I am Chester and I will be your driver and personal assistant if you will. Now that you are both here we can get your luggage." He waits for them to walk by.

Once they both grab their luggage, he directs them to huge stretch limo. Both girls are looking in awe of the limo. It takes for the guy to put the luggage in the trunk and open the door before they even move.

They slide into seats where they were met by two other girls. One has shoulder length brown hair that looks like a model. She's wearing is wearing designer skinny jeans, a blue silk halter top, and blue flats. The other is a blonde whose wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a blue tank top, and flip flops.

"Rocquelle Jordan and Cheyenne Bizon, meet Abigail Daniels and Megan Rose Tucker. Why don't you ladies get to know each other? Welcome to Los Angeles." He says before sliding up the divider.

**CPOV**

Cheyenne was hugging her brother goodbye when her flight was called. It was their last call. Her parents and brother hardly wanted her to leave. They just kept giving her a hug every time she tried to leave. She pulled away from her brother and smiled at her parents.

"That's me. Seriously, people you act like you'll never see me again. I'm not joining a convent." Chey says teasingly hoping not to make this easier on them.

"We're just going to miss you so much. We know this is all you ever wanted." Her father, Travis says.

"Yeah it is dad. But I'm going to be okay. I'm going to make you proud."

"Oh my darling, you already have." Her mother, Jenna says.

Cheynne nods, wanting to keep her tears at bay. She loves knowing her parents are proud of her. She never wants to disappoint them but this is what's best for her.

"I love you guys and I promise to call once I get settled in."

They nod before they give her one big last hug. She grabs her book bag and walks over to the boarding thing. She looks back at her parents one last time, giving them a waving hand she hands the lady her ticket and heads onto the plane.

She finds her seat quickly since it's in first class. Her neighbor seems to already be asleep when she gets there. She tries to be as quiet as possible and not disturb her. She has to say from what she can see the girl has some style. She loves that leather jacket to.

After they take off, Chey pulls out her music book and start a new page feeling the inspiration to write a new song.

Halfway while writing a new song, she starts to think about when Hawk's call changed her life.

**Flashback:**

_Cheyenne had just come back from tutoring a stupid jock in math. Thank god she actually was getting some money for teaching that idiot the continuity of a function. How is it that a junior can grasp the concept but a senior can't._

_She groans as she walks into her family's living room and plops down onto the couch._

_"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine, Chey?" Her brother's voice invades her ears. _

_"Do not make me beat you, please. I'm too drained." _

_He laughs. "Like you could."_

_The phone ringing stops her from replying. _

_"I guess I'll get it since you're too drained." He teases walking over to the phone. _

_"Hello? Yes, she's here hold on." He walks back over to her and holds out the phone. "Its for you. It sounds important."_

_She reaches for the phone and brings it to her ear. "This is Cheyenne."_

_"Ms. Bizon, I'm calling from Hawk Records. Congratulations, Hawk has chosen you for his new band."_

_"Are you serious?" Cheyenne sits up not that drained anymore. _

_"Yes, now you have a flight leaving from Miami International Airport at 8 in the morning, the ticket we'll be in your name from Southwest. You'll be arriving at noon, where there will be someone waiting for you. Now, there will be a contract coming in the mail in a couple days. Now, your parents have to sign it and you'll bring it to your first meeting with Hawk, 6 that evening."_

_"Thank you. Thank you so much."_

_"Welcome to Hawk Records." The lady says before hanging up._

_Cheyenne puts the phone down on the couch next to her before she jumps up and dances around._

**End of Flashback: **

When the plane touches down in LAX, she quickly grabs her book bag and runs towards the restroom. She realized too late that she wanted to go to the restroom and by then they had already put the seat belt sign up.

Once she used the restroom, she walked back to where she came off the plane and saw a man in a black suit, holding a sign with her name on it. As she got closer, she saw the girl she was sitting next to on the plane standing next to the man.

"I'm Cheyenne Bizon." The girl who Cheyenne can now assume is Rocquelle Jordan from the sign turns around.

Her sunglasses are on the top of her head, the red and black stripped dress, black knee high boots, and her leather jacket. Her hair is braided on both sides. She is really gorgeous.

"Great. Ladies, I am Chester and I will be your driver and personal assistant if you will. Now that you are both here we can get your luggage." He waits for them to walk by.

After they both grab their luggage, they are directed by Chester to a big stretch limo. Cheyenne can only gap at it. Apparently, so can Rocquelle.

Once Chester opens the door, they slide in to be met by two other girls. One has shoulder length brown hair that is styled around her face and looks like a model. She's wearing is wearing designer skinny jeans, a blue silk halter top, and blue flats. The other has blonde wavy hair and wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a blue tank top, and flip flops.

"Rocquelle Jordan and Cheyenne Bizon, meet Abigail Daniels and Megan Rose Tucker. Why don't you ladies get to know each other? Welcome to Los Angeles." He says before sliding up the divider.

**MPOV**

Megan was sitting in her seat terrified. She really wished her dad or brothers could've came with her. Thank god when she gets to L.A. she'll see her older sister. She was gripping her seat really tight. She'd rather face a linebacker right now then be on this plane. But she always wanted to do new things and a singing career is as new as she could get. She was chosen for a reason and she needs to accept that. Besides, she's in first class. How often does a sixteen year old get to be in first class if they're not famous. Not that many. When the person who is going to sit next to her on the flight walks up. She looks up and sees that it's the same girl from carnival she saw.

"I think that's my seat." The girl say pointing to the window seat..

Megan smiles sheepishly before she scoots back to give the girl room. "Sorry." She mumbles. The girl comes in and places her purse under her seat. Megan notices what she's wearing and is impressed. Her blonde hair is shaped around her face. Her designer skinny jeans, blue silk hater top and matching blue flats.

"It's okay. I'm Abigail Daniels but I go by Abby." She says once she sits down.

"I'm Megan Rose Tucker but I prefer Rose."

She pulls out a pill and starts to swallow it.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking what's that?"

"It's a sleeping pill. I'm really afraid of heights and this should knock me out until the flight is over."

"Do you have another? I'm deathly afraid of flying and heights and this is my first time."

"Sure." She reaches in her purse and grabs another pill.

"Thanks." Megan quickly swallows it dry. She wants to be asleep as soon as possible.

The stewardess is going over the safety instructions when she starts feeling drowsy. She rests her head back against the seat and feels herself falling asleep. She starts thinking back on that day at the carnival.

**Flashback:**  
**(what happened when Hawk told Megan he'll call her)**

_"Um, sir? I travel a lot so I don't really have a stable phone."_

_"Well, I did like you. Most of the other girls in here haven't shocked me much. You surprised me and you have a nice voice. You're in." He says with a nod of his head. He gestures to the red-head. She walks over to Megan. "Here's my card. Have your parent's call me and I'll need you in L.A. by next week. There will be a plan ticket in your name waiting at the Dallas/Fort Worth airport on Friday." _

_Megan takes the card and walk out in a slight daze. Her brother stares at her. _

_"Well?" He asks anxious. _

_"I got in." She says in a whisper still in shock. _

_"You what?" _

_"I got in. He wants me to come out to L.A. and be in his band." She says louder. _

_"Yeah!" He screams. Throwing his fist up. _

_Megan is still staring down at the card._

_"Shouldn't you be excited?" He asks when he sees her still standing silent._

_"Two problems. Mom and Dad. Second, I have to fly on a plane."_

_"Well, we can get through Mom and Dad. And think about this, Danny will seriously freak out." He says laughing joyously. _

_She looks at her brother before laughing with him. She hugs him tightly and he twirls her around_.

**End of Flashback**:

Megan is jolted awake when she feels the plane jump up and down. She looks over to her right and sees Abby starting to wake up as well.

After they've landed, they each grab their carry-on which for Megan happens to be her satchel. They both exit off the plane and start to head off in the different directions when they spot their names on a sign and a man standing in a black suit.

Walking over to him, Megan speaks first.

"I'm Megan Rose Tucker."

"And I'm Abigail Daniels."

"Great. Ladies, I am Chester and I will be your driver and personal assistant if you will. Now that you are both here we can get your luggage." He waits for them to walk by.

After waiting for Abby to grab her two giant suitcases, and Megan's duffle bag, he directs them towards a waiting limo. Abby happily slides in, and Megan slides in after. Megan looks around in awe.

"Now, ladies, I will be right back, Look, around, enjoy some snacks and drinks while you wait." He nods before closing the door.

Megan searches through little cabinets, plays with the sun roof and is surprised even more when the TV works.

"How come you're not freaking?" Megan asks Abby. She's been quiet ever since they got into the limo.

"I'm used to it." She says in a tone that says she doesn't want to talk about it.

Megan and Abby start to talk about the difference in playing the drums and the guitar when the door is opened again and two girls slide into the limo.

One of them has a brown complexion. Her jet black hair is braided on both sides Her sunglasses are on the top of her head so that you can see her grey eyes. They're very striking color, they look almost like cat eyes. She's wearing a red and black stripped dress, black knee high boots, and her leather jacket. The other has tan skin. Her brown hair is pulled back into a high ponytail so that you can see more of her face. She's wearing a pair of jean shorts, green converse shoes, and a green tank top."

Chester's voice can be heard from his spot behind the driver's seat. "Rocquelle Jordan and Cheyenne Bizon, meet Abigail Daniels and Megan Rose Tucker. Why don't you ladies get to know each other? Welcome to Los Angeles." He says before sliding up the divider.

**APOV**

Abigail's brother dropped her off at the airport. She already said goodbye to her mother and she was going to miss her brother the most. He always encouraged her to follow her dreams. She never really resented him for going away to college and forming his band. Even though, it put all her mother's attention on Abby more. He never tried to make it that way but he had to get away from her mother's controlling behavior.

Once she kissed her brother's cheek and promised to call him when she lands, she grabs her ticket, goes through security, and heads towards her terminal.

Once she gets onto the plane, she walks over to her seat to see a girl holding onto the hand rest so tight that her knuckles are white.

"I think that's my seat." Abby says pointing to the seat by the window.

The girl smiles sheepishly before Abby hears her mumble a "Sorry."

Abby slides through to her seat and places her purse under her seat. She turns to the girl. Abby takes in her ripped jeans, blue tank top and converse shoes. They actually look cute on her.

"It's okay. I'm Abigail Daniels but I go by Abby." Abby says to the girl deciding to be nice.

"I'm Megan Rose Tucker but I prefer Rose." She says as her grip on the hand rest lightens a bit.

Abby nods before she pulls out one of her sleeping pills.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking what's that?"

"It's a sleeping pill. I'm really afraid of heights and this should knock me out until the flight is over."

"Do you have another? I'm deathly afraid of flying and heights and this is my first time." She says. Abby laughs softly because she could tell.

"Sure." Abby reaches back in her purse and grabs another pill.

"Thanks." After handing Megan a pill, she pulls out a bottle of water before swallowing her pill.

Abby falls asleep instantly. She loves how the pill can knock her out so quickly.

She's jolted awake when she feels the plane jumping up and down as it hits the ground. Abby smoothes down hair.

Abby grabs her purse and takes off her seatbelt. Rose and Abby both head off the plane and start to head off in different directions. But Abby stops mid-step when she sees both her name and Rose's on a sign.

Abby changes her direction and heads towards the man in the black suit.

"I'm Megan Rose Tucker."

"And I'm Abigail Daniels."

"Great. Ladies, I am Chester and I will be your driver and personal assistant if you will. Now that you are both here we can get your luggage." He waits for them to walk by.

After having to wait to get both her luggage onto a cart, they head outside when they see a big stretch limo. Abby is even more impressed with Hawk.

After sliding in, Chester says, "Now, ladies, I will be right back, Look, around, enjoy some snacks and drinks while you wait." He nods before closing the door.

Megan starts flittering around the limo and Abby starts thinking about her last conversation with her mother when she found out that Abby auditioned and got into Hawk Records.

**Flashback**:

_"You're not going." Her mother says._

_"What? But Mom?"_

_"Don't but mom, me Abigail Wendy Daniels. I can't believe that you auditioned for this thing and didn't tell me."_

_"But mom, getting signed with Hawk Records is epic. I have real talent."_

_"I know you do. You have talent but this isn't where your future is."_

_"Please don't start with me getting back into modeling." Abby walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowl of grapes. _

_"That is your future."_

_"No, mom. That is what you want to be my future. I never even liked it." Abby sighs at the slip of the tongue. _

_"You never liked it?" Her mother asks in shock by the news._

_"No. I just did it because I wanted to make you happy but mom I'm 16 years old. Its time I started doing things that made me happy." Abby plops a grape into her mouth._

_"Okay, let's make a deal. After a year of being in L.A. and you're not famous yet, you have to at least come back and do five shoots."_

_Abby groans because her mother didn't take in a word she says. "Fine. If after a year I'm not famous I will do five shoots."_

**End of Flashback**

Abby is brought out of her thoughts when she hears Rose asking her a question.

"I'm used to it." Even Abby can tell that her voice leaves no room for discussion.

They start talking about the differences between playing the guitar and playing the drums. The door is opened again and two girls slide into the limo.

One of them has tan skin. Her brown hair is pulled back into a high ponytail so that you can see more of her face. She's wearing a pair of jean shorts, green converse shoes, and a green tank top. The other has a brown complexion. Her jet black hair is braided on both sides Her sunglasses are on the top of her head so that you can see her grey eyes. Abby has to admit her eyes have a striking color; they look almost like cat eyes. She's wearing a red and black stripped dress, black knee high boots, and her leather jacket.

Chester's voice can be heard from his spot behind the driver's seat. "Rocquelle Jordan and Cheyenne Bizon, meet Abigail Daniels and Megan Rose Tucker. Why don't you ladies get to know each other? Welcome to Los Angeles." He says before sliding up the divider.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. Unfortunately, I will be going home for the holidays and I won't be updating to the New Year. I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas so that everyone who either entered, won or even read my contest can tell me what they think about it. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**RPOV**

Okay, so for the first half of the ride it was a little awkward. We all looked at each other for half the ride before Abigail and Megan started talking about which was harder the drums or the guitar. We didn't even know each other and now we are all in this new band together. It's going to take some getting used to.

"So, this is interesting." Cheyenne says.

"You could say that again. Hawk expects us all to be best friends. That will probably problematic."

"How come?" She asks.

"Well, we don't know much about each other. Hell, we just met and then we have to live together. If we weren't going to be a part of this band we might as well be on a reality show."

Cheyenne nods her ponytail bouncing as she does. "I can see your point but this is going to be so much fun. We get to record and become famous, maybe even find love."

"Two out of three ain't bad." Rocky shrugs before looking out of the window. She starts clicking her jewelry against her teeth.

"Why do you say that?" She asks sounding confused.

"Love is the last thing I'm looking for."

"You never know love could just come and knock you on your ass and then I can say I told you so." Cheyenne smiles and Rocky can't help but smile at her.

"What's that clicking sound?" Abigail asks turning from her conversation with Megan.

"Oh," Rocky stops making the sound. Then she sticks out her tongue showing off her tongue ring. It's a black ball with a red rose in the middle.

"Whoa, you have a tongue ring. Awesome." Megan says. Rocky puts her tongue back in her mouth.

"Thanks." Rocky smiles at her compliment, starting to like her. "I don't wear it before I have to sing or while I'm singing. It gets annoying."

"When did you get it?" Cheyenne asks.

"For my birthday last year. I told my dad this was all I wanted."

Before anyone can asks anymore questions the limo stops outside of hotel. We all look outside the window in awe.

"Ladies, welcome to your new home at the Palm Woods. Home to Hollywood's next stars." Chester says from the front before getting out.

We all fall out of the limo ready to find out where we are going to be staying. The sun against Rocky's darker complexion seems as if it could rival Miami's. Even though Miami definitely has heat and there's less humidity in California. Thank God, she brought sun block so it doesn't affect her skin and it stays the light brown she loves.

We walk into the lobby of the hotel and Rocky has to say that she's impressed by the décor. It's actually pretty awesome as Megan would say.

"You ladies wait right here while I get your room assignments and then I'll help you take them up."

We all nod as he walks to the front desk. Rocky starts clicking her ring against her teeth. It's a real bad habit that she does when she's either bored or nervous about something.

All of a sudden a Latino boy wearing a hockey helmet on his head screaming loudly as he's running away from a girl wearing a hockey mask like the kind you see in horror movies chas after him. We all jump out of the way to avoid getting mowed down.

"Okay I don't know what that was but this place is a little freaky. Let's just get to our room and then we can explore." The girls nod in agreement as Chester walks up.

"Okay, young ladies, I have your keys and I will be brining your luggage up shortly. I also have to tell you that Hawk requests for you ladies to be at Hawk Records at 6 o'clock. We will be leaving at 5:15. Now, your suite is 3J and I have been told to warn you about your neighbors." He hands each of us a key.

"Great, did we get stuck next to some old biddy who hates children?" Rocky groans.

"Not that dramatic miss. Before he could tell me more he had to run to catch a show or something or other."

"We can deal with them. Don't worry." Abigail says, as we make our way to the elevator. After getting to our floor, we all pile towards the door. Since Megan is the closet to the door she opens it.

We all rush and stop to gape at how huge it is. There's a huge staircase, state of the art T.V and stereo system, the kitchen is impeccable and there are even four love seats with our names on it. The décor is a mix of pink, red, and silvers.

She decides to check out the bedrooms. There are two queen size beds in both rooms. She's quick to take the bed near the window with the view of Hollywood and the park. She throws herself stuff on my bed. She starts to unbraid my hair.

Chester comes in a few minutes later with my luggage. "Thank you but you know we can do some of this ourselves right?" Rocky asks him trying not to sound ungrateful.

"It is my job miss. Now, you have about 4 hours of free time. Enjoy it." He says bowing before leaving the room.

Rocky put some of her stuff in a couple of the drawers before putting the other half in the closet which she has to say is huge.

When she walks out of the closet she sees Cheyenne putting her things on the other bed. Rocky nods at her before grabbing her ice skates, feeling like she needed to clear her head.

"I'll see you later." Rocky tells her before leaving our room, and our apartment.

She walks towards the Palm Woods Park hoping someone could tell her where she could find a skating rink. Her sunglasses blocking are blocking the sun's glare. The manager of the hotel was gone so now she has to try her luck here.

She watched as kids are playing Frisbee, eating and just having fun. She sees a cute dirty blonde haired boy sitting on a blanket with plates of food surrounding him. She zeroes in on the strawberries, mostly because they are her favorite. She decides to ask him for directions and maybe a few of those strawberries. She walks over slowly trying to think how she's going to ask him. She places her sunglasses on top of her now wavy hair. When she gets closer he looks up smiling before he frowns looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably not who you are looking for but I was just wondering if you knew where I could find a skating rink?" She asks fiddling with the laces on her skates feeling a little self-conscious and not knowing why. It's not like she knows him or anything.

He shakes his head before smiling. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. My girlfriend and I were meeting here and then she had to leave again." He rambles but Rocky catches most of what he says. "The skating rink is about 10 minutes from here in that direction." He says pointing towards the other side of the fountain.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for disturbing you." She turns and starts to walk away, feeling stupid. Of course a guy like him has a girlfriend. Add this to the list of reason she doesn't date.

"Wait," his voice reaches me. She stops and turns around. "I'm Kendall. You're new around here?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. I just moved to the Palm Woods." She takes a step closer.

"That's cool. You're going to love it there. I feel like such an ass for my expression earlier. Do you want something?" He says grabbing a plate with grapes, and strawberries on it.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Not by myself, besides this way we can have a fresh start." Kendall grins and all Rocky can do is smile back at his puppy dog look. She grabs one of the strawberries that she's been eyeing for the last few minutes.

"Ooh, a new character and a plot twist. This is so much better than cable." A young girl's voice says.

Rocky turns to see an 11 year old girl and an older man wearing a Palm Woods jacket sitting in chairs. Not more than five feet away from where she and Kendall are standing.

"Katie, don't you have something better to do." Kendall says to her. Rocky takes a bite of the strawberry and stops herself from moaning at its tastefulness.

"Told you, cable is out." She says.

"Would you mind," the older man trails off pointing towards the untouched food.

"Go ahead." He says and both of them dive straight for the food. Rocky licks her fingers to get the juice from the fruit off.

"That is my sister, Katie, and the older guy is the manager of the Palm Woods, Bitters."

"Good to know. Thanks for the offer and I'll guess I'll see you around." Rocky turns back around and heads towards the skating rink.

"You never told me your name?" Kendall yells.

Rocky looks over her shoulder at him. "Here's a hint. It starts with an R." She yells back before she keeps walking.

**APOV**

Abigail finishes placing all her stuff in her room that she's sharing with Megan. She puts a few posters on the wall and lines her shoes up. She decides to look around the Palm Woods.

She leaves a note for Megan so she knows she went exploring.

Starting in the lobby, Abby heads towards the doors that lead to the pool when a tall guy with brown hair bumps into her.

"Hey?" Abby yells at him.

He screams in shock, sounding like a girl almost. Abby kinda wants to laugh at him. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." He says. He's about a good four inches taller than her and has to look down. His brown eyes lock with her emerald ones. "I'm James."

"It's cool, I'm Abby. Why are you so jumpy?" She asks raising her eyebrow at him.

"Jumpy? Why would I be jumpy? There's absolutely no reason to be jumpy? What has Camille told you?" He asks pointing his finger at her.

"Whoa. Slow down." She puts her hands up in surrender. "Who's Camille and what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." His voice actually gets higher. Which is a sign that he isn't that great of a liar. He has potential.

"I got to go." He says running out towards the pool area. Abby walks over and sees him talking to a kid with short brown hair that spiked around his head.

James gets up and walks away and then a girl with curly brown hair starts talking to the guy with short brown hair. The guy jumps out of his seat looking angry before James comes up and tries to calm him down.

The shorter guy almost punches James but stops himself before walking away from both James and the girl.

Okay, she starts to wonder what that is all about.

**CPOV**

After she puts her things away, she decides to go read one of the astrology books she bought back home and read it by the pool.

She leave the room and waits for the elevator when a guy carrying a huge ball of a planet come barreling into her. They both fall to the floor from impact and her book slides out of her hands.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry." The guy says as Chey slowly sits up and looks at him. He's actually pretty cute.

"It's cool. I guess since you had Venus in your hands that you weren't paying attention."

He laughs darkly. "Yeah, that and the fact that my best friend and girlfriend kissed each other."

Cheyenne gasps softly at the news. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I. Here," he hands me the book reading the title. "You actually bought, "Astrology History?" He asks.

"Yeah, I was always fascinated about planets and I figured that this book would help me."

"It does. I haven't read all of it but from what I've heard it's the best book to read to learn about the galaxy." He says enthusiastically.

"Thanks. I can't wait to read it." I say standing up and passing him his planet. "You know when I'm done with it I could let you borrow it."

"Really? That would be awesome." He says grinning and Chey gets a glimpse of those dimples and now she thinks he went from cute to hot in a matter of seconds.

"You're welcome. Well it was nice talking to you. I better let you get back to your brooding." I say biting my lower lip out of habit. I turn and get into the elevator.

They start to close but his hand stops them. "What's your name?" He asks when they open again.

"Cheyenne. Cheyenne Bizon."

"Logan Mitchell." He says.

She smiles at him as the elevator doors close. Once she can't see him anymore she leans back against the elevator's wall.

**MPOV**

Megan got Abby's note after she came out of her shower. She decided to look and see what on T.V. but the cable is out. She looks in the fridge but sees that they are going to have to go shopping for food and more personal items to make this place like home. Besides, most of this pink is making her want to throw up.

She leaves a note for the other girls in case they look for her.

She heads towards the park and is excited at all the vending carts they have. She sees a vending cart for corn dogs. She didn't get a chance to grab one at the carnival because her and Blake had to go and tell their parents about the contest.

She heads over to the cart feeling so excited. She is so excited that she doesn't have any time to react when the guy wearing a helmet turns around with two corndogs in his hands and collides with her. The guy drops the corndogs.

They stare at the fallen corndogs before they look at each other. Blue eyes meet dark brown.

"I am so sorry." The Latino wearing the helmet says hastily picking up the corndogs.

"It was my fault." Megan says smoothing back her hair. "Could I maybe buy you two more to make up for it?"

"I wouldn't feel right you paying it."

"Please, it's the least I can do." She insists.

He nods shyly grinning.

Megan asks the vendor for three corndogs. "Didn't I see you at the Palm Woods earlier?"

"Was I running from a crazy girl with a chainsaw?" Megan nods. "Yep, that was me. I'm Carlos."

"Megan but I go by Rose." He nods.

She grabs the corndogs and hands him his two.

"Thanks," he says smiling brightly.

"You're welcome."

"Are you going to eat those two?" Megan asks.

"Oh, I could but um this is for Sasha."

"Oh," she says her smile dimming slightly at the news. "Well, I guess you better get back to Sasha."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Rose." He says before walking over to a girl with long flowing brown hair.

Rose watches as Carlos and Sasha smile, laugh and eat their corndogs. She sighs resigned in finding another guy she feels so attracted to.

**Nobody's POV**

The girls meet in the lobby and each talk about their day. Rocky tells Chey about the guy she met at the park, while Chey tells her about the she met going to the elevator.

Abby tells Rose about this totally hot guy she bumped into near the pool and Rose told Megan about that Latino wearing the helmet.

Chester arrives at exactly 5:15 to take the girls to Hawk Records. All the girls talk about their day and what they did to pass the time.

When they finally get to Hawk Records, the girls pile out of the limo and Chester directs them to Hawk's office.

The girls look around in awe of Hawk's office. All his biggest bands are posted against his walls. All the girls are thinking the same thing, "we will be on this wall soon."

"Welcome to Hawk Records." The girls jump at Hawk's voice. The turned chair turns with Hawk sitting in the chair. The red head from the audition walks in at that moment.

"My assistant, Celia, which I'm sure you've all seen and have spoken to over the phone. Now, have you ladies brought the contracts with your parent's signatures?" He asks.

All the girls nod, each placing the contract on top of his desk. He nods his head happily, with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to you treat you girls differently than my other bands. First, I have a list of band names that I will let you girls decide on." He slides a piece of paper across his desk. The girls look over it and Cheyenne whispers something in each of their ear. They all give a unanimous nod.

"We like Crush!, with the exclamation point. People will be excited and they will get a crush on Crush!" Rocquelle says for all of them. Hawk nods and gestures to Celia and she writes it down on her clipboard.

"You girls have everything I'm looking for. You have the drive to succeed, the look and attitude. Now, I'm trying this honesty thing out for once. I won't be auto toning your voices, changing your looks or even enhancing your appeal. The media is going to love you guys because you are four talented girls with big voices and that is how you will draw them in."

The girls looked at each other half confused by what he said but also amazed that he had that much faith in them in succeeding.

"Now, I will have your rehearsal schedule by tomorrow, and all of you will be attending Palm Woods School starting on Monday. Rocquelle only has to do this one year because it's her senior year."

* * *

**A/N: So here's the third chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**CPOV**

Cheyenne rolls out of her bed and slinks towards the bathroom. She looks over and sees that Rocky isn't in her bed.

She brushes her teeth and uses her clean and clear before heading outside the room. When she opens the door, she is hit by the smell of bacon. She walks towards the kitchen and see Rocquelle cooking up a storm. There're plates of bacon, sausage, pancakes, scrambled eggs, French toast, biscuits, fruit platters, a bowl of rice, with syrup, butter, and jam.

"Whoa!" Cheyenne exclaims at all the food. Rocky jumps at the sound of her voice.

"Oh," Rocky looks around as she places another pancake on top of the cake. "When I am nervous or need to think I kinda do two things. I click my tongue ring against my teeth and I cook excessively."

"Well, I can't even complain." Cheyenne takes a grape and pops one in her mouth.

"I think I'm going to make some waffles."Rocky makes a grab for a bowl.

Cheyenne walks around the counter and stops her by grabbing her hands. "Okay, no more cooking. Sit and eat. I'm going to go get Rose and Abby for breakfast." She places Rocky down on the dining table before heading to Rose and Abby's room.

She walks in and wakes both of them up.

Rose and Abby trudge out of their room slowly but race over to the table once they see the food.

They start stacking their plates with food, when Chester comes in stopping in front of the table.

"Well, I am surprised at this. I didn't expect you ladies to be up already. I was going to make you all something."

"Well, it's okay Chester. Rocky needed to work through some things." Cheyenne winks at Rocky who just glares at her.

"Please join us. I think I over did it?" Rocky gestures to all the food.

"I really couldn't ask you ladies to do that."

"You didn't ask. We are offering and you're kinda like our guardian now which means your family. And in my family we eat together."

Chester lets out a resigned sigh and takes a seat at the head of the table. Cheyenne jumps up out of her seat, walks to the door, and opening it.

"Where are you going?" Rose asks.

"To invite our neighbors to breakfast. There's no way we are going to finish this by ourselves."

Cheyenne walks over to the apartment across the hall. She knocks on the door and waits. A few seconds later a woman in her mid-thirties with medium length brown hair in a bun wearing gym clothes opens the door.

"Oh, hi." She says smiling warmly.

"Hi, my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for breakfast. Rocky made a lot and there's plenty to go around." Cheyenne says.

"That is so sweet of you to ask. I'm Mrs. Knight. Let me just ask the kids. Kids, free food." She yells.

Six pairs of feet come barreling from somewhere in the apartment. Two guy teenagers stop on her left side and an 11 year old girl stops in front of her.

"Where are the other two?" She asks the guys.

"Getting ready for a duel." They say together.

Mrs. Knight nods with a smile on her face like answers like that is normal. Well, maybe for her that is normal.

"So, free food?" The Latino asks excited.

"Yeah, come over." Cheyenne says turning back around and walking to her apart can't shake the feeling that the guys look familiar.

She opens the door to her apartment and takes her seat, while Mrs. Knight comes in with the others following behind her. They all stare shocked at the feast prepared in front of them.

"Hey, guys this is Mrs. Knight and.." She gets cut off by Rocky.

"Kendall?" Rocky's voice asks shocked. "Katie?"

"Carlos?" Rose says choking on her sausage.

Abby hits her on her back.

Kendall walks over to where Rocky is sitting, with the 11 year old behind him, as Carlos takes a seat next to Rose and starts to fill his plate.

Chester says. "Rocky, can you pass the fruit." Cheyenne watches as Rocky passes the plate of fruit to Chester while shooting her evil glares.

"So, Rocky is that your nickname?" Kendall asks.

"Yes." Rocky says and starts clicking her tongue ring against her teeth nervously. Kendall looks around.

"What's that clicking noise?" Katie asks, filling her plate with pancakes. Cheyenne looks at Rocky but she stops instantly. Not letting the newcomers know about her having a tongue ring. Cheyenne wonders about Rocky and Kendall and the story behind it.

Kendall just shrugs and fills his plate with some of the food.

**RPOV**

Rocky is having an internal freak out right now. No guy has affected her whole equilibrium like Kendall has. She never even felt a tenth of the emotions running through her body for Kendall than they had for her ex-boyfriend. And she shouldn't. He has a girlfriend.

And that fact still sends a shot of jealousy through her. She doesn't even know why. She knows nothing about this guy or his girlfriend.. Okay, she knows he's sweet if the picnic is an indication. She knows that he has an amazing set of green eyes, and a dimple on his left cheek when he smiles.

Let's just get through this breakfast and she'll head to the dance studio to work off of her feelings.

Once everybody is stuffed with food, Cheyenne is talking to Abby, while Mrs. Knight and Chester are talking about something. Rose and Carlos are stealing glances at each other when the other looks away and Rocky finds it cute. Katie left about minutes before 11, saying something about going to watch a duel.

Kendall gets up minutes after Katie leaves. Since everyone is preoccupied, Rocky decides to walk him to the door.

"Thanks for breakfast." He says putting his hand.

"You're welcome. I guess I had a lot more energy than I thought and over did it." Rocky says definitely not telling him the real reason behind her cooking spree.

"You made all that?" He asks shocked. "I thought that Chester guy did."

"Nope, it was me. I love cooking. I do it all the time back home."

"Breakfast was really amazing then."

"Doesn't your mom cook?"

"Yeah, she does but mostly we have cereal for breakfast in the morning and on most weekends."

"Well, I love to cook so maybe from now on I could make extra and have a plate for you."

"That'd be awesome. You know I never noticed how that your eyes were grey." Kendall says stepping closer and taking a closer look of her eyes.

"I get that a lot. Mostly people think they're almost black like a storm."

"I can see that," he says before looking down at his watch. "I gotta head to the park and meet up with Jo."

"Oh," she says her smile fallen. "I'll see you later than."

He nods. "By Rocky." He opens the door and walks out.

She closes the door behind him and leans against it.

"Hey, are you okay?" She jumps at the sound of Abby's voice not noticing her coming to next stand next to Rocky.

"Yeah," she nods shrugging off the door. "I'm going to go find a dance studio. I'll be back later."

Rocky heads to her room to take a shower, change into dance clothes and dance out her frustrations.

**RosePOV**

Rose was having fun with Carlos at the breakfast table. They learned they had a lot in common and he was just so much fun to be around. He seems like a general fun person to be around but he had to leave to meet Sasha for lunch.

Before he left though, he invited all the girls to come to this huge carnival. Rose can't wait. She really wanted to go since they left the carnival early. She left notes all around the apartment so the girls now that we are leaving to go to the carnival at eight that night.

Its 7:55 and its five minutes until it is time to go. Rose is tapping her feet, wanting to already go to the carnival and see Carlos.

Rose is wearing her black ripped jeans, a white tank top, and black flip flops. Rose's blonde hair is pulled down into a low ponytail.

"Come on you guys. Time to go." Rose yells throughout the apartment.

Chester walks down the spiral staircase. "What is with all the yelling, Miss Rose?"

"I'm just really ready to go to the carnival."

"She's really ready to see Carlos." Cheyenne says as she comes out of her and Rocky's room.

Cheyenne is wearing a pair of black and white plaid shorts that make her leg look longer, a white halter dress top, with white converse shoes. Cheyenne's brown hair is pulled into a side bun with about two inches of her hair braided into the bun.

"That is not true." Rose says but at the look Cheyenne and Chester gives her, she sighs. "Even if that is true, I really love carnivals."

Rocky is the next to come out of her room. She's wearing a white denim halter jumper, black knee high boots and her leather jacket in her arms. Her hair is pulled into to low ponytails on either side of her face. You can tell she put some silver eye shadow, with some light red lip gloss.

Before anyone can say something, Abby walks out of her room. She's wearing white skinny jeans, a black and silver button down top that fits her like a glove and black flats with her gold chain around her neck, some silver gem on the corner of her right eye and deep red lipstick on her lips. Abby's hair is waved out around her face

All of us girls stare at each other. Sure we aren't wearing the same thing but somehow we chose to wear the same color scheme without even realizing it.

"So, how did we all end up in same color theme tonight?" Rocky asks but nobody has an answer.

"Let me take a picture of you girls?" Chester says pulling out a camera from god knows where.

Each of us poses Rose's guesses to fit each of their personality. Abby stands with one of her feet bent slightly in and puts her right hands on her hips, Chey stands to the right of Abby. Chey puts her arm through Abby's. Rocky comes and stands on Abby's left. Rocky puts her right hand on Abby's shoulder and leans in slightly. Rose stands on Rocky's left. With her left hand on her hip. All the girls are standing with bright smiles on their faces.

Chester snaps the picture. No sooner than he snapped the picture their doorbell rings. Abby who's the closet goes and opens it.

Carlos is standing there, with Kendall, and two guys she hasn't met yet. And surprise surprise, the guys all have on the colors white and black in someway.

**JPOV**

When Abby opens the door, James can say that he is shocked at how they all had the same color scheme going on. James definitely can say that these girls are even way hotter than the Jennifer's and that's saying something.

They only have one blonde like the Jennifer's and two are brunettes and the last has long black hair instead of short black hair.

James zeroes in on Abby's outfit and is impressed. She looks even more amazing than she did yesterday when the bumped into each other.

"So, you girls ready for a carnival?" Carlos asks the girl excitedly.

The girl with blonde hair comes up and stands next to Abby. "Yep."

"So, did you girls all coordinate the colors?" Logan asks.

And that is the first time James notices the color scheme. Each girl has on both black and white colors but to fit their own personal style. He wonders what there at the Palm Woods for. They all pull of matching in color but making it their own.

"We don't even know. I guess we all thought the same thing." The girl with black hair says as she gazes at Kendall. James can see Kendall from the corner of his eyes and sees his friend staring right back.

Hmmm, James wonders what that is about. Kendall has Jo, so why was he staring at the new girl like that. But in Kendall's defense it seems to be mutual but still.

He turns to see Abby looking up at him with her emerald eyes.

"You look amazing." James tells Abby and he watches her turn pink at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"Well, we can only five of us can fit into the BTR mobile." Logan says always the logical one.

"Logan?" The brunette with her hair in a bun come forward.

"Cheyenne?" He asks shocked.

James looks between Logan and Cheyenne and can see the sparks flying between them. Well, Logan is single now that he and Camille broke-up, which is half his fault but still. There's definitely something between them.

"Well, if everyone's ready to go I think we can head to this carnival now." An older man with gray hair walks up and stands behind the girls.

"Right." Everyone nods and heads to their respected cars. The girls get into a stretch limo, and for the guys they are taking their car.

James has one thought as they pull away from the Palm Woods. This is going to be a very interesting.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the fourth**** chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. **

****

**Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

The Carnival is next? What can happen when you have four hot guys, four hot girls, with rides, games and good? Have to find out in the next chatper.

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**KPOV**

Okay, so here's a secret. He and Jo broke up today at the park. He can still picture Rocky's face when he said he had to meet up with Jo. Her smile faded and she had this distant look on her face. He never felt that gut punching feeling in his stomach by a girl before. Not even with Jo.

There's something about her that had him from the first day he met her yesterday at the park. She looked so cute with her stripped dress, combat boots and leather jacket on. And then he saw that she liked to skate.

Jo wasn't really into going to the skating rink. She preferred Karate and the pool.

It wasn't even that Rocky liked to skate that got him. It was the way she looked hurt when he frowned at her. The way she quickly masked it and was still polite to him in return when he didn't deserve it.

Sure, he and Jo have been through a lot. A fake boyfriend, Jett, and even the paparazzi but they hardly spend any time together and when they did it just seemed like they were forcing themselves to spend time together. Kendall might not know a lot about relationship but he knows that you should have to force yourself to be with the girl you like.

Logan found a parking spot easily. And all us guys jumped out and headed towards the front of the carnival.

All the girls seem to fall in line with each other as they make their way towards us. Kendall can say that the new girls make the Jennifer's seem average.

Rocky looked amazing in her white jumper thing.

Rocky and the other three girls stop a few feet away from where we are standing.

"So, what do we do first?" Logan asks clapping his hands together.

"Well, I wanted to grab a corndog before getting on a ride." Carlos says predictably but he's looking at Rose, which Kendall learned this morning at breakfast.

Rose walks over to Carlos and smiles.

"And I wanted to try and win a stuffed animal." James says looking at Abby.

Abby nods excitedly and James takes her hand.

"I wanted to try out the Ferris wheel." Kendall says hoping that Rocky will go with him.

"I was thinking about trying out the spider." Logan says looking at Cheyenne.

"I love the Ferris Wheel." Rocky says staring at the ride in wonder.

"The spider? What's that?" Cheyenne asks wide eyed.

"Well, it works kinda like a spider, except it spins the legs around and you spin around in the seat." Logan explains.

"I'll give it a try." Cheyenne says biting her lower lip looking at Logan from beneath her lashes.

Logan smiles.

"Okay, everyone meet by the funnel cakes in about two and a half hours. That way everyone has time to do everything they want." Kendall suggests.

Everyone nods and heads in different directions to do separate things.

**RPOV**

So, she and Kendall are standing in line to get on the Ferris wheel. She can't wait to get on the Ferris wheel and have no interrupted free time to talk with Kendall.

She figured if she couldn't be Kendall's girlfriend, then she'll settle for being his friend. There was no problem in trying to hide her attraction that she felt to him but she could hide it when she was around him because Rocky had a feeling that he'd be a great person to have as a friend.

When they went to get their tickets, Rocky pull out her money but Kendall stopped her from paying, so they negotiated that she'd pay for her share of the tickets but he got to buy her food. He really was sweet.

There was an opening for one of the seats and she and Kendall got into one. Since the seat was a little small, Kendall had to put his hand around her shoulder so that they'd both be comfortable.

"So, Rocky," Kendall started as the ride started. "What's your real name?" She can see the curiousness in his eyes.

"I'm not really fond of my name." She says feeling her happiness slowly fade at the topic.

"Please, you know you want to tell me?" He smiles that left dimple popping out. She lets out a sigh, damning him in her mind.

"It's Rocquelle. But I go by Rocky or RJ back home because I prefer it." She stares forward and takes in the lights coming off some of the rides and games.

"I think Rocquelle is very pretty." He says and he seems very sincere.

"It's a really long story and I don't want to ruin this night by talking about it." Rocky crosses her arm across chest staring in front of her.

"Look," he takes his hand and turns her chin so that she looks at him. "You don't have to talk about it. We can save that talk for another day. Just don't be mad at me." His green eyes boring in hers.

"I'm not mad at you." She whispers slowly getting taken in by his eyes. "You're being very sweet. Let's enjoy the night."

He nods conceding to her request and sits back, the arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her closer.

Once they get off the Ferris wheel, Kendall pulls her towards some ride in the corner of the carnival. It's not until she gets closer that she sees it's the Tunnel of Love. Good thing she has a dark complexion so Kendall can't tell that she's blushing right now.

She lets him give the guy the tickets and Kendall lets her slide in the seat first. When he gets in he puts his arm around her shoulder again. They ride through most of the ride in silence. Rocky takes in the ride in wonder at all the red and pinks and it looks beautiful.

"It's beautiful." Rocky says as they pass this arch of red roses in the shape of a heart with a cupid under it.

"Beautiful." Kendall says. Rocky turns her head and Kendall is staring at her with an intense look in his eyes.

Rocky sucks in a much needed breath. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

Kendall leans down and Rocky finds herself leaning towards him but she stops herself. She puts her hand to his chest and pushes him back.

"You have a girlfriend, remember?"

"I do. And I'm looking at her, if you want to be?" Kendall says looking hopeful.

"What about Jo?" Rocky asks frowning confused.

"We broke up when I went to the park earlier. You're not some rebound for me. Look, we don't know much about each other and I don't know if we'll drive each other crazy or not but I do know that I feel something for you that I haven't felt for any other girl, including Jo. So, what do you say?"

Rocky stares at him as his words start to make sense to her. She slowly starts to smile. She fists his shirt in her hand and pulls him closer so there lips are almost touching.

"I say, kiss me." He grins before crashing his lips against hers. Her eyes flutter close. His hand comes up around her neck pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She un-fists his shirt and brings both arms around his neck.

She moans against his lips as he probes for entrance into her mouth with his tongue, which she quickly gives him. Their tongues collided, and made her head spin in intoxication.

A throat clears. They break apart and look to see the attendant staring at them with an amused smile.

"The tunnel of love, works every time."

Rocky buries her head in Kendall's chest embarrassed. She can feel Kendall chuckling at her embarrassment.

"How about you let us go around one more time?" Kendall asks the attendant.

She doesn't see his expression but she does feel the ride start again. She looks up at Kendall who's grinning devilish.

"Now, where were we?"

**CPOV**

Logan took her hand as we made our way through the carnival to get to the spider. She wasn't going to complain she really liked Logan from what little she knew about him. And they had a love for astrology. She wonders what else they had in common. As they stood in line, Logan told her the story about him, James, and Carlos having Hollywood fever.

She has to say the sight of Logan being a hippie was hilarious. But bringing the snow to Hollywood sounds like a lot of fun. She wished she could've been able to see that.

"I can't even picture you with the hippie glasses, playing a bongo. Tell me you took pictures of James being orange?" She asks him.

"I think Kendall took a picture." Logan says titling his head to the side. "Isn't weird how both groups are wearing white and black?"

"Yeah, I guess great minds think alike." Logan smiles. "So, how did you deal with the whole kiss thing?" Cheyenne asks curious to see if he's still dating his girlfriend after what she did.

"Well, James and I had a duel. Then I broke up with Camille but we decided to be friends." He explains as if it was no big deal.

"So, you're really broken up?" Cheyenne asks to be clear.

"Yeah," he says firmly. He smiles and looks at her.

"What?" She asks finding herself smiling back.

"Nothing," he shakes his head still smiling. "I really like your smile."

"I like yours to and your dimples are gorgeous." She smacks her hand over her mouth in shock.

Logan laughs but I don't think he's laughing at her per se.

"Did I really say that last part out loud?" She asks once she lowers her hand from her mouth.

He nods. "Yeah but I'm flattered. No one's ever said my dimples were gorgeous before." She shakes her head at him. "But for the record, I think you're gorgeous." Logan tells her staring her straight in the eyes.

Before she can reply to his statement there are being led to an open spider seat. Once they are strapped in she can't even say anything because they are moving and spinning and it's exhilarating and scary at the same time. Logan grabs her hand and she's grateful because she was freaking out a little and Logan sensed it.

When they get off the ride, Logan wraps his arm around her shoulder and she wraps her around his waist. "How about we grab something to eat and maybe try the fun slide." He gestures to the huge slides.

"Sounds like a plan." They head off to the food court.

**APOV**

When James grabbed her hand she was pretty excited. Sure she likes him, but virtually she knows nothing about him. So, hopefully they could learn more about each other.

"So, which game should we play first?" James asks her.

She looks around and lands on the milk bottle game. "How about that one?" She points to the milk bottles.

"No problem." He says confidently. They walk over to the milk bottle game. James lets go of her hand and gives the guy the money.

"So which one do you want?" James gestures to the stuffed animal.

Abby looks them over and then points to the stuffed panda. It's her favorite animal.

She watches as James successfully knock down the entire bottles off the little table. She claps applauding him because not even her brother could do this game and win in one throw.

James grabs the stuffed animal from the attendant and hands it to her. She hugs it to her chest.

"Are you going to name it?" James asks as they walk away from the game stand.

"Yeah." She says nodding. They start walking towards the rides.

"How about we get on the Ferris wheel?" James asks nodding towards the ride.

"Um," Abby shifts nervously from side to side. "I'm not really good on Ferris wheels. It's so high." Abby stares wide eyed at the ride in question.

"You're afraid of heights?" He asks. She nods.

"I used to be to. Then one day Kendall and the guys forced me onto a Ferris wheel when we were 12. I was so scared but Carlos kept making jokes, and Logan started telling me the consequences of puking or freaking out on a Ferris wheel. Kendall sung this funny Christmas song and I felt better."

"What does that have to do with us now?" She asked him confused.

"If you ride this ride with someone you care about they can help take your mind off of things and then you won't be afraid anymore." He takes her hand softly in his and directs them toward the Ferris wheel.

Abby lets him pull her towards the ride as she's so deep in thought about what he told her that she's hardly paying attention to where he's taking them.

James puts her in the seat and sits next to him with his arm on the back of the ride near her shoulder. He sets her panda bear next to him.

When the ride starts it knocks Abby out of her thoughts. "James?" Abby says panicky.

"Abby, it's alright." James says trying to soothe her panic.

But before Abby can reply, the ride stops with them at the top and all Abby sees is how high up they are.

"James, I can't be up here. I want to get down. I want to get down." Abby starts trying to move the lap bar but it won't budge which makes her freak out even more.

"Abby? Abby?" James says frowning trying to get her attention. When nothing he does work, he shakes his head and grabs her head gently in his hands and kisses her.

She struggles against his hold before she realizes that he's kissing her. She responds by kissing back. All thought of where they are gone from her mind, and let James kisses take her over.

Once the ride starts again, James pulls away but not moving but two inches away. Abby opens her eyes and his hazel eyes are staring at her.

"That was an amazing way of calming me down." Abby whispers.

"Did that take your mind off heights?" James asks smiling at her comment.

"I think I could use a few more kisses to take my mind off of it." Abby says bring her hands up around his neck.

"I definitely am the one for the job." James says.

**CarlosPOV**

He and Megan made their way towards the corndog stand. He was happy he met her at the Palm Woods Park, well more like ran into each other but anyway he really just couldn't wait until he got a corndog and they could just sit and talk for a while.

After finding out that Sasha was hired to pretend to be his girlfriend then break his heart actually made him fill not so bad for liking Rose.

Even though when he found out about Sasha not liking corndogs, he couldn't be in a relationship with someone who hates corndogs.

As they walked to the corndog cart, Carlos was telling Rose about the whole set up with Gustavo and how Sasha hated corndogs.

"How could someone not like corndogs?" She asks.

"I know."

"I'm sorry about Sasha though. I could tell you really liked her." Rose says genuinely.

Carlos nods. "It's okay. She was my first girlfriend but she wasn't. It was all fake."

"I'm sure she liked you. I mean who wouldn't."

Carlos blushes. They get to the corndog cart and the guy hands them two corndogs. Carlos pays for them before directing Rose towards one of the benches they have set up.

"So, tell me about yourself." Carlos says since this is hopefully a first date, he should get to know the real thing about the girl he's with.

"Well, I have three older brothers and two older sisters. I'm the youngest."

"That's so cool. I'm an only child. The guys are the closest thing I have to brothers." He tells her.

"Sometime I wish I was an only child, especially when we moved around a lot. And then my other sister Danielle and I don't get along really well. That was tame. We hate each other." She says before taking a bite of her corndog.

"Why?" Carlos asks not thinking that Rose could actually hate anyone.

She tilts her head to the side. "I don't really know. We used to be close when we were younger. We were the best of friends but high school started and I got attention but she didn't like that. And my sister's taunts and humiliation she put me through didn't help at all either." She stops and looks thoughtful. "Maybe one day we'll tolerate each other again and actually be real sisters."

"I'm sure you will. And if my opinion counts for anything you look really nice tonight."

She smiles and Carlos is taken in by it. "Thanks, Carlos. You're so sweet."

"How about we play a game and I'll when you something to cuddle with?" Carlos says as they both finish their corndogs.

Rose nods. Carlos impulsively grabs her hand but she doesn't pull away and he gives her a shy smile. "Maybe I'll name it Carlos." She says.

Carlos walks faster towards the game stands with Rose following him laughing softly at his eagerness.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the fifth**** chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. **

****

**Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

****

**The Girls found out about Hawk's rules, What will happen next?**

Review Please!

**BellaRosa**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**CPOV**

Cheyenne lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, grinning like a mad woman. She and Logan had an amazing time at the carnival last night. She couldn't believe that they had a love for math. Logan had more of a love for knowledge and school but that was so great about him. He was fascinated by any and everything in life and that is what she liked about him.

He told her about James and Camille and how they broke up. Even though he seemed okay with the break up and he and James were back to being friends she still felt angry for James and Camille's thoughtlessness. Logan was so sweet and adorable and they hurt him.

But if he didn't feel bad about it then she wouldn't waste her time bringing it up. He told her he liked her last night but he wanted to wait the appropriate amount of time before it becoming serious.

It showed her that he cared about her and that he didn't want to just jump into a relationship. He wanted to be friends and then let it progress from there.

Last night she wished that he kissed her but he was too much of gentlemen to do it first.

She looked over and saw Rocky asleep cuddled to a giant stuffed tiger with a smile on her face. Kendall won it for her last night and from the flushed expressions on their face when they finally showed up at the food court part of the carnival they must've been making out because Rocky's hair fell down her back instead of the two ponytails she came with.

The boys quickly took Kendall away for a few minutes to talk while Rocky only said that they kissed in the Tunnel of Love ride.

Wait a second. Kendall had a girlfriend. But he and Rocky made out last night. As much as she will hate waking Rocky up right now, Cheyenne needed answer before they had to go to school.

Cheyenne got out of bed and walked the few feet over to Rocky's bed.

"Rocky, wake up the room's on fire." Cheyenne screamed in her ear.

"What?" Rocky jumps awake and looks around in panic. "Hey, there's no fire."

Rocky looks at Cheyenne and then glares at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you wake me the fuck up?" Rocky curses and Cheyenne jumps back surprised at the outburst.

"I…I, um…"Cheyenne trailed off lost.

Rocky sighs looking sad at her outburst. "Sorry. I only curse most of the time if I'm pissed beyond belief, woken up when I don't have to be or frustrated."

Cheyenne nods accepting the apology and explanation. "I'm sorry, too. I just really wanted to ask you something and I couldn't wait until you woke up."

"Well, what was so important that you had to pull me out of my dream? A dream that I was really enjoying." Rocky huffs before sitting up against her headboard.

"Doesn't Kendall have a girlfriend?"

"Yes." Rocky smiles.

"And you guys were making out at the carnival."

"Yes." Rocky replies.

"Don't you think his girlfriend will have a problem with her boyfriend cheating on her?" Cheyenne asks shocked at Rocky's attitude.

"I'm sure she would if he was cheating on her." She says pulling the covers off her and swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

"And he's not?" Cheyenne raises her eyebrows at Rocky.

"Nope." Rocky says popping the "p" as she gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom.

"So, are you going to continue to kiss him, knowing he has a girlfriend?" Cheyenne asks.

"Of course I am." She says walking to the bathroom but pops her head out. "Why would I want my boyfriend kissing someone else?" She asks grinning before closing the door to the bathroom.

Chey stares at the bathroom door as Rocky's words sink in. Chey starts laughing because Rocky works fast and she's happy to see Rocky so happy then she was yesterday morning.

So, if Rocky's happy so is she. But now she has to wait for her to get out of the bathroom before she can get ready for school.

**APOV**

Chester told them as soon as school was over at 12:30, they had to go to Hawk Records for their first rehearsal and go over the rules.

Rocky seemed in such a good mood. She came out of her room humming "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Now, personally Abby wasn't a Swift fan but she did like her songs.

Rose came out wrapped in the stuffed snake Carlos won for her as they ate breakfast and

Cheyenne kept looking at her stuffed pink teddy bear that Logan won for her.

Abby can't even say anything. She kept dreaming about her and James kisses last night cuddled with the stuffed panda bear. And then she kept slipping into a day dream of James.

School was so...school. When Abby first stopped modeling she was so excited to go back to school and be with kids her own age. But then the classes got harder and she just couldn't concentrate.

She passed with great difficulty but she passed. She really wished she could be Rocky right now then she'd only have school for one more year.

At least James was there so it wasn't a total lost day. But he was more of a distraction then a helper. But he did help her during the break, with his kisses.

Cheyenne talked with Logan, and even to some girl named Camille.

Kendall and Rocky disappeared as soon as the break started and this blonde girl she found out name was Jo, was looking for him.

Kendall's sister said that that was Jo, Kendall's ex-girlfriend.

After school, the girls got into the limo and Chester drove them to Hawk Records while Cheyenne told Abby and Rose that Kendall and Rocky were dating now. Which would explain why Rocky kept texting on her phone, the flushed expression from last night and her humming Taylor Swift this morning.

They walked into Hawk Records with Rocky still on her phone as they walk into Hawk's office. Celia walks up to them and hands them each a set of lyrics.

"You all must go to the recording studio. Hawk is waiting for you there." She informs them when they stare at her confused.

Celia walks out and we all follow her because we have no idea where the studio is. She opens the door and waits for all of us including Chester to come in. Rocky quickly texts something before putting her phone away in her jacket pocket.

"Welcome to your first recording ladies, now I need you all into the booth." Hawks to the door in the left corner.

They walk into the studio and its huge. There are four microphones, headphones and a couple guitars, and a drum set in the back.

"Whoa!" Rocky exclaims at the blue room.

"You can say that again." Rose says walking to the drum set. "This is epic."

"Girls, I really want to record this song because I have something to show you when you get done." Hawk's voice is said over the intercom. We all nod. "Now, put on the headphones and I'll start the music and then I'll cue you to start."

Each of us put on our headphones as the music starts. Hawks cues us to start.

_[Rocky]  
You do your best to right of my name  
Try to control me but that's gonna change_

_[Cheyenne]  
If you look closer you'll know what I mean  
You'll see this girl become a machine_

_[Abby]  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_

_[Rose]  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way._

_[All Together]  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on.  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I don't want to get dangerous put down your fist it's over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messing with me anymore_

_[Abby]  
My invitation is not just a game  
I gotta show you that I can't be claimed._

_[Rocky]  
I've got the power to turn this around  
'cause it's my life and I wear the crown_

_[Abby]  
I'll squeeze you, unease, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you disarm you, I'll charm you_

_[Rose]  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way._

_[All Together]  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on.  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I don't want to get dangerous put down your fist it's over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messing with me anymore_

_[Rocky]  
I won't loose sleep tonight 'cause I got what I need inside  
It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me._

_[Rose]  
I'll squeeze you, unease, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you disarm you, I'll charm you_

_[Cheyenne]  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way._

_[All Together 2x]  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on.  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I don't want to get dangerous put down your fist it's over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messing with me anymore_

"Great jobs, ladies. Later, I want to get Rose on the drums so that she can actually play for the song. Now, I want you ladies to come out because I have something I want to show you." Chester is giving us the thumbs-up.

Hawk gets out of his chair and walks out of the studio. We all head to Hawk's office where a screen is brought down and he pulls out a remote. He turns to stare at us.

"There are a few things I want to show you. But before I forget, Celia will give you the schedule for rehearsals and the photo shoots I have set up and from the photo I have I believe I have, I know what idea for clothes to give the stylists, for each of you." Hawk says.

Celia hands each of us a paper with our schedule on it.

Hawk points the remote at the screen and it flashes to the picture of us from last night in our apartment, but it has our new band name on it.

"I loved how you guys coordinated your own personal style but still with the same scheme of colors. You made it your own. Now, the next picture I'm about to show you your biggest competition." He presses another button and it switches to a picture of the guys with the words Big Time Rush in front of them.

"Big Time Rush, Gustavo's latest find. They have already a contract, and have had a tour. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos which I'm sure you've all seen around the Palm Woods," he says, we all look at each other but only nod. "Big Time Rush is your biggest rivals and you must crush them. There's only one rule I have for you ladies. Stay away from Big Time Rush."

Hawk smiles before gesturing to Rose. "Megan, I want you to record the drums and then Chester will come back to pick you up. The rest of you ladies are free to go." Hawk takes Rose's arm and pulls her back towards the studio.

All the girls do is stare after Hawk, Celia and Rose leave before they look at each other and one though goes through their mind. _"What are we going to do?"_

* * *

**A/N: So here's the sixth ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. **

****

**Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

****

**Now, that Hawk has given them the rule, how will the girls tell the guys? Will Kendall and Rocky still be together or will it end before there relationship really begin?**

Review Please!

**BellaRosa**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**RPOV**

As soon as we came back to our apartment she went straight to the kitchen. She decided to make cookies from scratch. She seriously needed to think and somehow baking helped with that.

Why does shit like this always happen to me? The first guy in a long time that she actually liked and kisses like a god (but she will never admit it to him), and wants to be in a relationship where she didn't have to worry about choosing between her family and her guy.

Now it's even worse. She has to choose between her career and her guy. In the end she already knows what she has to choose but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

_There's only one rule I have for you ladies. Stay away from Big Time Rush."_

Hawk's voice still rings in her head. She groans as she places the pan into the oven and rests her head on her hands. This seriously sucks.

She hears a door open but she doesn't raise her head to see who it is. She can't believe this. For once, she thought she could fall in love. Hell, if Rocky admitted it to herself, she'd realize she was half in love with Kendall already.

He's really sweet, funny, understanding and let's not forget about the way that boy can kiss. He was mucho caliente. He made her laugh. She never really actually opened up this fast with a guy before. It took her ex-boyfriend two months before she actually agreed to be his girlfriend.

What Kendall said last night was true for her too, she never felt anything like what she feels for Kendall before.

"You okay?" Abby asks from the other side of the counter.

"Don't I look okay?" Rocky says sarcastically. She lifts her head up to see Abby's weary expression.

"I know we haven't talked as often as you have with Cheyenne or I with Rose but I know how you feel." Abby says.

Rocky has to bite her lip to keep from saying something bitchy. Especially because nothing is Abby's fault.

"I just hate that I'm going to have to stop talking to Kendall. I hate that he's not going to be able to make me laugh again. I'm not going to be able to kiss him again. I'm not even going to be able to have a conversation with him either." Rocky takes a deep breath since she said that all in one breath.

"Yeah, James made me laugh too. He makes me feel smarter than I know I am."

"Abby you are smart. You just don't believe you are." Abby smiles and a slight blush appear on her cheek.

"Thanks," she whispers. "But still, he actually listens when I talk."

"They are great guys. I just hate that we have to give that up."

Abby nods.

Rocky grabs a mitten and pulls out the cinnamon cookies. She puts the pan on top of the stove. She grabs a spatula and picks the cookies off and puts them on a plate. She puts another batch of cookies on the pan and places the pan back into the stove.

"I'm one of those emotional cookers. When I have something on my mind I have this urge to cook." Rocky explains when she sees Abby expression.

"I'm not going to complain. Those look really good."

"Yeah and they're really hot. So, I wouldn't try to eat them yet."

"What am I going to do? I don't want to break up with Kendall but I don't have another choice." Rocky sighs.

"I'll look after your cookies if you want to go talk to him, because I have a feeling if you think about it anymore, you're going to make more than cookies and as much as I would love that, it would just be a distraction."

Rocky nods slowly. She washes her hands and makes her way towards the door but stops in front of it. "Thanks, Abby."

"No problem." She says before reaching for one of the cookies.

Rocky shakes her head. She opens the door and walks across the hall. She has to give herself a pep talk before she knocks on the door.

The door opens and she sees Katie standing there. Katie just stares at Rocky.

"Uh, hey, Katie." Rocky says uncomfortably at the younger girl's stare.

"You're going to break up with him, aren't you?" Katie asks with no pretense.

"It's more complicated than that." Is all Rocky says feeling a loose tear slip down her cheek. Rocky wipes it away.

"You don't want to, right?" Katie asks.

"No, I don't." Rocky looks down at her boots.

Katie nods slowly. "Kendall, Rocky's here." Katie yells towards the apartment. "Good luck." She says before walking back into the apartment.

Rocky fiddles with the charm necklace her mother bought her when she was a kid. She never really takes it off. She kinda hopes the charm give her strength.

"Hey." Kendall says grinning.

She can't help but smile at him. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." He opens the door wider and gestures for her to come in.

Rocky walks in and looks around. Loving the games that seems to be a theme in here. They even have a swirly slide which is awesome. That must be so much fun.

Rocky sits on one of the orange lounge chair. Kendall sits next to her. "What did you wanna talk about?" He asks playing with a few strands of her hair between his fingers.

"Yeah," she nods. She takes a deep breath. "Kendall, we can't see each other anymore." She says finally saying the words out loud. Even though she can feel the water feels her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Kendall's fingers stop playing with the strands of her hair instantly. "Why?"

"The reason I'm at the Palm Woods is because I got discovered. All of us girls did."

"Ok," he says but still looks confused.

"We got discovered by Hawk from Hawk Records. He has only given us one rule to follow. Stay away from Big Time Rush."

Kendall doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She watches hoping to see some emotion until he speaks, "How can you work for him?" Kendall asks with disgust. "That man doesn't have a good bone in his body. I can't believe you'd actually work for someone like that."

"What's wrong with you? Why do you hate Hawk?" Rocky asks not believing Kendall could have so much hate for someone.

"He stole James, then he took swirly, and then he kidnapped Big Time Rush so we couldn't perform in our first concert. He tried to destroy all of what we worked so hard for."

"I'm sorry Hawk did that. But I have to have help my family survive, Kendall. I'm not only here for myself. I'm here for my family. "Rocky stands up and she can already feels the tears falling from her eyes. "I can't afford to let this opportunity pass me by because I started having feelings for you. And even though I've never felt anything for anybody the way I feel for you, I can't have it. I'm sorry, Kendall."

Rocky walks past him and make her way to the door. Forcing herself to not look back because she will breakdown if she does. She walks out of 2J, feeling worse than she ever though she could.

**CPOV**

As soon as we got back to the apartment, Rocky headed straight for the kitchen where she assumed would happen. Chey grabbed her sketch pad and headed straight back out the door. She needed to de-stress and think of what was about to happen.

She actually found a guy that she could have intelligent conversations with, that wasn't all about himself. Now, she was told that she had to stay away from him.

Cheyenne went straight for one of the tables at the pool and started to draw. At least if she drew hear, she didn't have to worry about her family not believing that she could have any artistic ability.

Chey doesn't know how long she sat at the table but when she was done she stared at the sketch pad. She didn't even realize fully what she was drawing until she was done.

Half of the pad is bright with colors of a heart, that's beaming. The other half is of a heart broken in two with a thunderstorm happening above it.

"Hey, Cheyenne." A voice says behind her making her jump in shock.

"Logan, you scared me to death." She says hitting him on his arm.

"I'm sorry," he laughs. He looks over at drawing. "Wow, that's amazing. You have some real talent."

"Why thank you, and here I thought I was at the Palm Woods and had no talent whatsoever." Chey retorts.

"I didn't mean it like that. But the drawing is amazing. But why'd you draw one side with a heart broken in two." Logan asks staring at the drawing.

"I didn't even realize it until I got done. But I guess it fits my mood."

Logan looks at her quizzically. "Why would your heart be broken?"

She figures that she might as well get this over with. She hoped she had more time but there isn't a right time to tell him this.

"Logan, we can't be friends anymore."

"Why?" He asks looking hurt.

"Hawk has given us one rule. Stay away from Big Time Rush." Chey basically paraphrases.

"Hawk? What does Hawk have to do with us being friends?"

"All of us girls were discovered by Hawk and brought to L.A. to become famous. We had our first rehearsal today where he dropped that bomb of information."

"Why would you want to work for a guy like Hawk? He kidnapped us so we wouldn't be able to perform for our first concert. He almost destroyed Big Time Rush."

Chey couldn't believe that Hawk would do something like that. I mean that seems so ruthless and even vindictive. But even if Hawk did all that, Cheyenne already signed the contract and she's bound to Hawk now.

"I'm sorry about that. But Logan, this is my dream. I've always wanted to share my music with the world. Music is my life. I already signed a contract with Hawk. I wanted us to be friends. Maybe more…" she trails off. "My dreams are starting to come true, and I have to follow what Hawk says." Cheyenne closes the sketch pad and gets up.

"So, that's it?" Logan asks, Cheyenne turns back to look at him. "You're just going walk away from our friendship."

"Not by choice." She says before walking away from the pool area and walking back into the lobby. She heads back upstairs.

She's going to asks if Chester can bring home some ice cream because whatever Rocky's cooking it's going to be gone quickly.

It's time for some healing with ice cream and a chick flick.

**APOV**

Cheyenne came in after Rocky and went straight for the ice cream. But she asked Abby to call Chester and see if he'd bring some more home.

Rocky was a mess. She went straight to her room but not before Abby could see her crying. She really wanted to comfort her but Rocky seems like the kind who needs to deal with this on her own right now.

Abby had already placed the second batch of cookies on the plate and they were cooling off. Rocky sure could cook. Even though Abby knew that but still, she can bake. She'd have to ask her to teach her how to make some of her favorite foods.

Abby ate her fourth cookie and sighed in complete and utter satisfaction at its goodness. There's a knock on the door. Abby finishes the cookie before walking over her to the door and opens it. James is standing at the other side looking angry and distraught.

"Please tell me it isn't true. Please say you don't work for Hawk and that it's just a huge prank you're pulling on us."

"I can't tell you that. Because then I'd be lying." Abby says.

James lets out a high pitched squeal. "How…why? Hawk took advantage of me. Then he tried to turn me into Jamez. Where I wouldn't be able to sing for real, and he tried to enhance my lips."

"One, your lips are really great the way they are." James smiles at the compliment. "Second, whatever Hawk did you to in the past doesn't affect me or the other girls now."

"How can you say that?" James asks.

"I wasn't there when he did it. And I always wanted to sing. James you told me being a pop star is your dream. Well, I need to live mine or I'd have to do what my mother wants for me and I can't let that happen. I'm sorry James, but I have to stay away from you." Abby starts closing the door. His hand stops me from closing it. James opens his mouth but closes it again. He opens it again but closes it. He sighs and moves his hand.

Abby closes the door before leaning back against it. She looks at the kitchen and Cheyenne is holding out a spoon.

Abby grabs it. This is going to be a long night, she thinks.

**RosePOV**

Rose tried to get through the session as quickly as possible. She could hardly concentrate on the notes from the lyrics she was playing because she had to stay away from Carlos. Carlos who is so sweet, and funny and enjoys corndogs as good as she does.

He was so much fun to be around. She wished there was some way to change Hawk's mom but everybody knew about the rivalry going on between Gustavo Rocque and Hawk. Rose doesn't even think they know how the rivalry started. But they didn't seem to be ending it any time soon.

As soon as Hawk let her go, she rushed out of the building and into the waiting limo with Chester behind the wheel. But she asks Chester to stop at the grocery store so she can load up on snacks.

She buys vanilla, rocky road, chocolate fudge and strawberry ice cream. Then she buys marshmellow's, more chocolate, and milk duds, and chocolate syrup.

Chester helps Rose with the bags but when the walk through the hotel lobby Carlos standing at the elevator stops Rose in her tracks.

"I'll take these upstairs." Chester grabs the bags in Rose hands and walks into the elevator.

"So, you work for Hawk?" Carlos says frowning.

"Yes," she replies.

"And you have to stay away from me?" She nods. "He took swirly away, then James, and then when we finally got James back he kidnapped us." Carlos says in a distraught manner. "If it wasn't for my superhero powers, we'd probably be back in Minnesota."

"Carlos, I'm sorry. But that's the way it is. I wish it wasn't but it is. Hawk wants us to stay away from you and as much as we don't like it. We have to follow it." Rose walks over to the elevator and presses the button to go up.

"I'm going to check on the girls. See you around, Carlos." Rose steps into the elevator and tries not to look at him but her gaze falls on his expression. He looks like he lost his puppy and that's the last thing she sees before the elevator door closes.

And when she walks into the apartment, she can tell that all the girls feel like she does. She hopes that they can get through this.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the seventh ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. If you were wondering about the title to the song in Chapter 6, its called: So Bring It On.**

****

**Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

****

**Next is the aftermath. What are the guys thinking?**

Review Please!

**BellaRosa**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**Happy New Year's Everybody.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**CPOV**

Cheyenne really missed Logan. After Rose came back with the ice cream we all had a girl's night where we watched romance flicks and ate ourselves silly in pizza, ice cream, and chocolate.

Rocky said that chocolate is supposed to mend a broken heart. We all tried to find out if it worked and after we all woke up to stomachaches it didn't mend our hearts just made us sick.

It's been three weeks and I'm starting to have another stomach ache. Hawk has been keeping us later in rehearsal to make sure each of the other two songs that we recorded is perfect. He has to send the demo to his CP and if he likes it then we will use the demo in for the album.

Rocky is going into a cooking overload, so we forced her to go out and dance. She's trying to exhaust herself so she won't think of Kendall. Especially, since he started giving her the cold shoulder.

Rose has been playing some sports at the L.A. Sports Center or playing the drums to work off from going up and talking to Carlos.

Abby has been spending time in her room. And well, Cheyenne's been drawing herself silly. She's starting to get hand cramps more than usual.

Avoiding the guys was easy. Not really but she thought she'd say it was because then it wouldn't hurt so much every time she thought about it.

We're heading to Hawk's office now. He said he wanted to talk to us about something. Rocky was telling Rose about the new dance class she was taking. Rose is wearing her Crush t-shirt(like the soda, not our band), her dark denim jeans, and some flip flops. Rose put her hair in a full ponytail.

Abby is fiddling with the gold necklace she never takes off. She's wearing a blue tank top, a pair of shorts and blue flats. Abby's hair is down around her shoulders.

Rocky is wearing a black "Paramore" shirt, tucked into suspender skirt, with black knee high boots. She has her hair up in a half ponytail.

Well, I'm wearing a green stripped dress, with her green converse shoes. Rocky flat ironed her hair so that it's straight.

When we walk into Hawk's office, he's waiting with Celia standing by his side. "Crush!, I've sent your demo to my CP. He will be giving us a final answer in the next few days. I've also sent another demo to Gustavo. He has to be shaking in his boots now that he knows that he has competition, he's going to try and counteract with some huge move. I have a new song I want you to work on today that I think will become your single."

Celia comes by and hands each of us the lyrics. We all walk into the studio and each grab a microphone. Hawk plays back the music and then gestures for us to start. _Italic= Cheyenne, Rose, and Abby_

_[Abby]  
Hop on a fast train out of town  
Downside up and Upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
What could have been we'll never know  
[Rose]  
In this place that has no name  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper low  
One more mile to Jericho  
[Cheyenne]  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside your dreams_

[Together:]  
The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But Im not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

[Rocky]  
Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire?  
Where's the smoke?  
Money, love and jealousy  
Something's got a hold on me  
But I will follow where you go  
One more mile to Jericho

[Together:]  
The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But Im not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

[Rose]  
One more mile  
One more kiss  
[Cheyenne]  
One more word  
One more wish  
And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho  
_  
[Together 2x:]  
The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But Im not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye_

_[Rocky 3x]  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye (If we ever say goodbye)_

_Goodbye_

"Great, but I want to work on the emotion you have for the song and more on the instrumental of it. So, prepare to work hard tonight, girls." Hawk says.

Cheyenne groans before he starts the music over. This is going to be a long night.

**LPOV**

It's been about three weeks since we've talked to the girls. Every time at school they avoid us, as best they can since we have all the same classes except for our language classes. I take Italian with Cheyenne, James takes Spanish with Abby, Kendall has French with Rocky and Carlos and Rose take Portuguese.

It was hard at first seeing the girls at first but now it's become a sort of numb pain to see them. But even as the pain lessens it doesn't stop each of us from doing our own thing to stop thinking about the girls.

We had our first live performance on TV, and we had so much fun causing havoc around the television set to get there four minutes on screen and making sure Mrs. Knight stayed asleep. But it lost its magic when we came back to the Palm Woods because the girls they wanted to celebrate with were staying away from us.

It's almost Halloween and they're throwing this huge Halloween Bash as to the Palm Woods but all Logan wants to do is ask if Cheyenne would be his date for it. But he cant't.

Logan liked Cheyenne. A lot. She liked math as much as he did. They had some very intellectual conversation, which Logan liked the most. Don't get him wrong, he loved his friends. They were his brothers he never had but sometimes he really wanted to talk about the other stuff besides, music, girls, hockey and becoming a doctor. And Cheyenne seemed to actually be interested in what he had to say.

But he was tired of seeing his friends mope around. If we weren't recording songs with Gustavo or doing homework, we were each doing our comfort activities.

Kendall kept going to the ice rink. James spent more time on himself than usual, Carlos tried more crazy stunts, and well, Logan tried out experiments or kept going to the planetarium.

Gustavo was going into a rage once Hawk introduced the girl's as his new band. He's been going around trying to think of new ways to top Hawk. But all of us had to admit the girls had amazing vocals.

This was their dream and if they wanted to live it Logan would be the first to let them have it. They were good and we shouldn't try to take that away from them just because we wanted to be with them.

Yes, Logan wanted to make Cheyenne his girlfriend but now it's too late.

When he walked into the 2J, Kendall and Carlos was playing the hockey game, while James was looking at himself in his mirror combing his hair.

Logan walked to the kitchen counter and started reading a book on about the differences of Venus and Mars.

**CarlosPOV**

He was getting so sick of this not being able to talk with Rose or any of the other girls. He was trying to stay positive and keep happy but keeping up this façade was starting to wear thin on his mindset.

He's always been the perky one of the group. Always making jokes, hoping to lighten a modd when its tense.

He and Rose barely even talk anymore. Sure, they speak when they're in class but otherwise the girls seem to huddle with each other doing the break.

Cheyenne and Rocky seem to stick together if they aren't around the other girls, so do Abby and Rose. They always go out of their way to avoid us and it hurts because we were getting along so well before Hawk destroyed it.

If Rocky has a question in class, she's stopped asking Kendall because all he does is giving her the cold shoulder. She's quieter than anything else. If she isn't having her nose stuck in the notebook she seems to be caring around lately, she usually comes back to the Palm Woods wearing dance clothes looking exhausted.

Even though most of the guys don't think I'm the most observant of the group, all the girls seem like they are exhausted. Hell, all of us guys are exhausted using what we know to distract us from feeling pain, and hurt and just plain overall shock.

Maybe someday it'll get better. But Halloween is coming soon and it's the one day Carlos can dress up as much as he wants and pretend that everything is alright.

If he keeps telling himself that, one day it might be true.

**JPOV**

Abby avoiding him was starting to grate on his nerve. He tried even finding other girls around here to date but watching Abby's expression killed the small attraction he felt towards the girls he was using to distract him.

That's all those other girls were, distracting him so that he wouldn't have to think about Abby. But even that didn't help because he still had to see her everyday he went to school or around the Palm Woods.

Damn Hawk and Gustavo for this stupid rivalry because they are the reason he can't be around Abby. Right, it's all there fault.

The one girl actually liked him not for his looks, but about the real James past his looks. In the group, he's considered the vain one. Which is a role he didn't mind playing, but he was more than about his looks.

He cared more about things in life then his looks. But even though he did the role he played in the group did transform a little into who he was. He liked looking good. He wasn't going to apologize for that but he did play the role more lately.

He kept messing with his hair, or trying new products, looking in his mirror, or trying to find a girl that would help him forget about Abby the way she wanted him to.

Halloween is coming up soon and he will use that day to try and get over Abby. He would try to pretend that he was okay with her working for Hawk, okay with not being with her. But so far that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

**LPOV**

"Okay, kids. Come and get it. It's Fish stick Friday." Mrs. Knight says placing the pan of fish stick on the dining table.

All of us except Katie who's excited make their way to the table and take a seat. We each grab some fish sticks.

"What's wrong? You've guys have been moping around here for a while now and I don't like it. So, spill." We all stare at her before going back to their fish sticks.

"The girls from across the hall are Hawk's new band and they are not allowed to be around Big Time Rush." Katie says biting into her fish stick.

"Well, why don't you guys try to change their minds?" Mrs. Knight asks.

Our heads snap up at her question. "It seems that you guys really like them and I'm sure they like you to."

"Are you saying ignore what Hawk told them?" Kendall asks his mom surprised.

"I'm saying that if you really like those girls you won't give up without a fight." Mrs. Knight grabs her plate and walks to her rooms.

"You turds, know that she's right. Heck, I'm surprised you guys haven't figured out that out yet."

"What are you talking about, Katie?" Carlos asks her.

"I'm talking about you guys going after what you want. I mean no adult has ever stopped you before, so why should you start now. Rocky has been cooking herself into exhaustion, Rose spends most of her time playing the drums, Abby hardly leaves out of her room, and Chey is mostly drawing."

"How do you know all of this?" Logan asks Katie.

"Because unlike you nubs I've been talking to them." Katie says finishing her plate and walks to the kitchen.

"You guys haven't been any better because of this separation, so Kendall or Logan solve it." Katie walks into the living room and turns on the T.V.

"Guys, she's right." He tells them. He looks at Kendall, James and Carlos. "We've never really taken what most adults told us to do. We've always worked our ways around rules. And I don't know about you guys but I hate how we're becoming now."

"He's right. I mean we're just trying to distract ourselves and it still doesn't help that we still see them mostly every day." Kendall says. "We can work around Hawk and hopefully Gustavo."

"But how?" James asks.

"Well all Hawk said was they had to stay away from Big Time Rush, right?" We all nod. "But he didn't say where and when they had to stay away from us." Kendall finishes.

Logan looks at the others but there are grinning and smiling at the conclusion, he has come up with because even Logan's logical mind can tell that they've just found the loophole in Hawk's rule.

"Now, all we have to do is convince the girls." Logan says which sort of dampens on the mood because the girls are adamant about following Hawk's rule.

"We're going to have to bring in the big guns to get them to agree to the plan, someone who knows them."

"You don't mean?" James asks.

"But we have to…" Carlos concedes.

"Katie?" We all yell to get her attention.

"Is there a reason you interrupted my Fox time?" She asks placing her hands on her hips.

"We need your help." We all say together.

"Okay. But if I help you, you owe me concession space for your next concert and you convince mom to let me keep 20% of the profits." She negotiates.

"Deal." Kendall agrees.

"Okay, this is what you're going to have to do." Katie starts before she tells each of us what we are going to have to do if we want to get the girls back.

I just hope it works.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the eighth ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. If you were wondering about the title to the song in Chapter 6, its called: So Bring It On.**

****

**Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

****

**What do the guys have in plan to win their girls back? Hope its creative enough because as you've read. The girls can be stubborn.**

Review Please!

**BellaRosa**


	9. Chapter 9

____

__

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

_**2011. Let's the live the New Year to the fullest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

**KPOV**

Kendall found out from Katie that Rocky went up to her dance class. Kendall ordered her some Lily's and hopefully after she accepts getting back together, they could go and walk down on the beach.

Kendall made his way up the stairs and as he came up to the door her watched her through the glass. He was amazed at her ability and the passion she put behind her. The instructor stopped class and let everyone go.

Kendall moved out of the way as people started coming out of the room. When he's sure that everyone had walked off he looked back into the room and Rocky was stretching. When she stood up, she walked to her duffle bag and pulled out a towel and wiped the sweat away from her chest and exposed stomach.

Kendall was graced with the amazing sight. Rocky always looked hot, hell she was gorgeous but she looked like an angel. Rocky was wearing white sports bra, white "Pink yoga pants, white converse shoes. When Kendall thought she was about to leave, she opened her guitar case and pulled it out. She sat down next to her bag and started strumming gently on her guitar. Kendall walked into the room when she closed her eyes and started to sing.

_[__Rocky]  
Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy, But safe as could be_

[Chorus:]  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me out of here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh

[Bridge:]  
So any turns that I can't see,  
like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me

[Outro:]  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy  
I just wanna be, ohh  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, happy

Kendall looked at her and watched as tears fell down face as she got done before she started wiping them away. Kendall walked over as quietly as he could and kneeled in front of her. He wiped away one that she missed with the pad of his thumb. Her voice was incredible but he felt a knot start in his stomach at the hurt he heard in her voice.

Rocky's eyes flutter open and her eyes are shocked to see him there, wiping away her tears. "Kendall, what are you doing here?" She asks softly, surprised.

"I came to talk to you." He says. She pulls away and turns her back on him. She places her guitar back in its case and closes it. Rocky stands up, leaving Kendall no other choice but to stand across from her.

"Kendall, you know I have to stay away from you." She grabs her guitar, and her duffle bag. "We can't talk." She grabs her guitar, her duffle bag, and her jacket and starts to walk past him.

"Wait." He yells. She stops but doesn't turn around. He takes a deep breath. "Look, I know that you want to live your dream and take care of your family and I would never ask you to choose between your family and me." She turns around and looks at me, her face giving nothing away. Kendall hands her the bouquet of flowers he bought for her. She takes them hesitantly and smells them. There is a mixture of stargazer lilies and forget me nots. She smiles which Kendall takes as a good sign to continue.

"When you told me that we couldn't be together I was crushed because I really like you and then you told me you worked for Hawk and I kinda started feeling almost betrayed because it seemed like you were keeping working for Hawk a secret." Rocky opens her mouth to say something but Kendall puts his finger to her lips quickly stopping what she is going to say.

"I realized that I don't care if you work for Hawk." He takes his finger away from her lips. He grabs her shoulder and pulls her gently towards him. "I'm sorry for acting like such an ass to you these last three weeks."

"Thank you, for the apology and the flowers. How'd you know that lilies and forget me nots were my favorite?"

Kendall shrugs. "Katie," he admits.

She nods. "Hawk is even more determined than ever to beat Gustavo. I wish that we can be together but it doesn't seem like there's a way we can be."

"Maybe there is." She cocks her eyebrow at him. "Look, all of us guys figured out a way where we can be together. We've found a loophole." She gapes at him.

"What loophole?" She asks.

"Come with me to the beach and I'll explain it to you." He counters her question. She starts shaking her head.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Besides, Chester is on his…" He cuts her off by pressing his lips to her softly.

"Please?" He pleads once he pulls away, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Okay," she whispers.

**JPOV**

He really hoped this worked. James nervously looked at the single red rose he got for Abby. Katie opened the door to the girl's apartment for him and pointed to the far end of the apartment to where a door is. She patted him on his arm before walking out of the apartment.

As James got closer to the door, he hears rock music blasting from the room. James figured that knocking wouldn't be any help so he walked in and saw Abby lying across her bed writing in a notebook.

She's wearing a pair of plaid blue pajama pants, and a blue tank top. James walks over to the Idock she has on her dresser and turns the music off. Even though she wasn't all dressed up and put together like she usually was, she still looked beautiful to him.

"Hey?" Abby turns around and see's James standing there with a red rose in his hands. "James, you shouldn't be here?" Abby sits up and places a strand of her behind her ear. "Shouldn't you be with one of your little girlfriends?" She sneers.

James visibly winces at her tone. Knowing that he deserves it. "I don't have any girlfriends. The one I want was told to stay away from me." Abby just stares at him, blinking up at him.

"All those other girls were just distractions. I was trying to distract myself, hoping that if I could get you out of my head, it wouldn't hurt so badly. But I was lying to myself. It hurts."

"I'm sorry." Abby says.

"No, I'm sorry because I saw what being with those girls was like for you to. I never meant to hurt you. I want us to go back to the way we were."

"We can't. No matter how much we want to we can't." James walks over and sits next to her. He places the rose across her lap. She picks it up.

"There's a way we can be together. There's a way where we can get around Hawk and Gustavo but only if you still want to." James says when she lifts her head to look him in the eye.

"I'm listening." She says after moments of silence. James throws her his best smile and starts to tell her the plan.

**RosePOV**

I heard about this roller rink in Los Felias, so Chester dropped me off before he was supposed to pick up Rocky from her dance class. Rose paid her money and walked into the rink. It looked like something straight off a seventies movie. It looked like fun. Carlos would really love this place.

Stop it. She screamed in her head. She had to stop thinking about Carlos. It wouldn't do her any good because she couldn't talk to him. She couldn't laugh with him. He made her feel pretty and not dumb.

She sighs as she laces up her skates and stares at the skate floor. The announcer gets on the intercom. "Welcome, one and all. I hope you guys are having as much fun as I am. This next song is a couple skate and a couple skate only. And now here's Big Time Rush's song featuring Jordan Sparks "Count On You".

The music starts playing and Rose's let out an internal groan because this band seems to be haunting her.

"I heard they were overrated." A voice from behind Rose says. She turns at the familiar voice to see Carlos standing behind her with his goofy smile on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," he says coming around to stand in front of her. "Would you like to skate with me?" He asks hopeful.

"Carlos, we shouldn't even be talking right now." Rose starts but Carlos cuts in.

"I know but I promise by the end of the skate that if you don't like what I have to say then I won't bring it up again." His eyes pleading for her to agree.

Rose looks at him trying to ignore the feeling that's tugging her by. She sighs because she caves when she looks him in the eyes. She nods.

Carlos reaches for her hand and directs her towards the skating floor. They start skating hand in hand and Rose tries to slow down her beating heart.

"I know you aren't supposed to be technically talking to me. And I know that I've been miserable these last couple weeks without being able to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too." Rose admits.

"I love how we had fun together. I love how you like playing sports and corn dogs and think the crazy stunts I've pulled are cool."

"I love it too, but Hawk wants to beat Gustavo and there's nothing that's going to change that." She squeezes his hand as she hears the song ending, so she knows that this will probably be the last she could actually be around him and she wanted to enjoy it.

"What if I told that we came up with a way where we could still be together?" Carlos says looking at Rose with a huge smile on his face.

"What way?"

"We can talk about it over pizza because then we can make up for lost time."

His sure tone made her smile. And she did want to spend time with him again. "Lead the way to the food."

He lets out a whoop and nearly drags her over to the food stand excited.

**CPOV**

Cheyenne had to get out of the Palm Woods. She was sick of feeling closed in without an escape. She would love to hang out with Logan and talk about stuff. She would talk to the girls but we all seem to just deal in our own way.

She thinks she spent more time writing lyrics or drawing in the last three weeks then she did in the last six months. And after their meeting with Hawk, it didn't seem like he was going to let up on beating Gustavo Rocque any time soon.

He seemed even more determined than ever to up him and Big Time Rush. Which means there was no way that she and the other girls will ever be able to spend any time with the guys and it sucked.

Today was a beautiful day so she decided to check out Palm Woods Park. She found a spot under a tree with amazing shade. She could look around most of the park and be shaded at the same time.

She brought out of her sketch pad and started drawing Logan after he stepped out of the pool. Which is what she saw yesterday. She heard leaves crunching in front of her when she looked up to see Logan standing in front of her with one hand behind his back.

"What are you drawing?" He asks.

"Um, it's nothing. What are you doing, Logan?" Chey asks him surprised to see him.

"I'm here because I wanted to give you these." He pulls out a box from behind his back. She puts her pad on the ground and takes it. She opens it and gasp at what she finds. It's a box of gel pens.

"You remembered." She says softly.

Logan sits down next to her. "Of course I remembered." Logan looks over her shoulder and sees the drawing that she hadn't fully finish.

Cheyenne blushes. "You drew me?" Logan says shocked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you and I guess that's what came out of it."

"You're really talented." He says.

She smiles before going serious. "Thanks but Logan you know I'm supposed to stay away from you and you being here giving me a present is the opposite of that." She glances down at the gel pens.

"I know but I've missed talking to you. I've missed just being around you. There's something I want to try." Logan says.

"What's th…" Cheyenne gives cut off by Logan pressing his lips against hers. She responds and kisses him back. When he pulls away, she opens her eyes to stare at him.

"I've wanted to do that since the carnival. Look, I know there are many things telling you why you shouldn't have just kissed me right now, and telling you that we shouldn't be here right now. But we've come up with a way for us to still be together. A way where you don't have to stay away from me."

Cheyenne blinks at him before his words sink in. "I'm glad you kissed me. I've been waiting for you to do that for three weeks. But how did you find a loophole unless you've read Hawk's contract he had us sign."

"No, but that is also a good idea. Once I tell you about this brilliant revelation will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asks nervously.

She has to smile at his nervousness because she it's not like she would say no.

"Of course I will."

___________

* * *

_

**A/N: So here's the ninth ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. If you were wondering about the title to the song in Chapter 9. Its called Happy by Leona Lewis.**

******Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

******Now, with the girls in on the plan what will go wrong? Will this plan work or crash and burn?**

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	10. Chapter 10

____

_**2011. Let's the live the New Year to the fullest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

**RPOV**

After coming back from my time at the beach with Kendall, I was in better spirits than ever. I was so happy the guys found a way where we could still see each other. I was happy to be able to actually talk to Kendall about things.

They were really going to be able to learn stuff about each other and she was so happy about that. But while she and Kendall were in her room talking about things they'd do if they couldn't live this dream when Cheyenne comes in and tells us that I have to go because Hawk wants to see us.

I kiss Kendall on his cheek before walking him out of our apartment. Chester already had the limo waiting in front of the Palm Woods.

I looked at Cheyenne and saw that she was wearing a blue cardigan, white jean shorts and white flip flops. She was had her sketch pad out and was flipping through her drawings.

Abby's been more cheerful lately, turning back to the girl Rocky first met when we first got in Hollywood. She's wearing a blue lace cami top, blue jean Capri's and blue flip flops.

Rose is drumming her fingers on her blue cargo pants smiling to herself. With her black hoodie over her shirt and black vans.

I'm wearing Kendall's gray beanie on my head, with a gray cami top under a blue button down shirt, and dark skinny jeans, with my black combat boots.

It seemed as if ever since the guys came back into our lives, we've been in better spirits and happier. We're not moping, or wallowing which I can't comprehend because we'd only known them for 48 hours max.

But I guess meeting a person that can affect you so much without much effort should be a sign that says they are supposed to mean more.

Once Chester pulled up to Hawk Records, we made our way to Hawk's office but the person in Hawk's chair made us pause. Sitting in Hawk's chair with is a man wearing a tailored suit, with gray hair slicked back and a smile. Standing behind him is a huge man also wearing a suit that look like he was on American Gladiator.

"Hello, ladies. I'm Masen Franklin, CP. Hawk will be in here shortly. I'm just early."

We all nod looking at each uneasily. This is the man that will either let them stay in L.A. and record an album or send them packing.

"So, you're Crush!" He says as a statement. He looks at us as if he's sizing us up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rocky squares her shoulders at his gaze. "I can see why he picked all of you. I've heard your demo and you have something. It's a spark that I want in all my bands. Congratulations. You can stay and record your album. I'll expect for it to be done before Christmas Eve. Now, you can give Hawk that little information. I'll look forward to seeing what you ladies have in store for me then." Masen gets up and walks past us, with his bodyguard following behind him.

We watch as he left, before turning to each other and letting out a loud scream jumping up and down in excitement. We get to record an album.

"What's going on? Why are you all screaming?" Hawk asks as he enters his office, with Celia not too far behind.

"Masen Franklin was just here. He said that we could stay and record our album." Rose announces.

"He said we have a spark that he wants in his bands and he told us to tell you the good news." Abby

"Did he just leave?" Hawk asks.

"Yeah, about a few minutes before you walked in."

"Well, here's more good news. You ladies will be singing at the Halloween Big Night of Fright party on Halloween. This way is to get you seen by a few people who are big in this industry. We want to show them what they will be expecting from you. So for the next two weeks, you all will be practicing your stage presence and making sure the song is perfect."

"This is amazing. I can't wait." Abby says excitedly, nearly bouncing.

"The song you're going to perform is So Bring It On and we have to come up with the arrangement, choreography, and the outfits." He looks at Celia. "Maybe Megan, Abby and I can work on coming up with the arrangement."

"Hawk, I can do the choreography." Rocky says stepping forward.

"And I can meet with the stylist. I have a pretty good idea about what we can do and it will fit all of our styles." Cheyenne announces.

"Great, but there's only one more thing I have to tell you." We all look at him waiting for the news. "You'll be the opening act for Big Time Rush. I know this isn't what I wanted but I know you girls are good enough to leave everyone thinking about you that they'll forget all about Big Time Rush."

Cheyenne bites her lip, Abby and Rose look at a speck on the wall behind his head and Rocky stares at Hawk with a passive expression on her face. Hawk claps his hand together and laughs a little evilly. "Let's get started."

After returning from Hawk's office, I grabbed my skates and went straight for the ice rink telling the girls I just needed to think. Which was half true. I mean it was one thing acting like we still hated the guys in front of most of the Palm Woods kids, but it is another to have to do it in front of our manager's.

Uh, this was more complicated than she wanted it to be. She quickly laces up her skates and went straight on the ice. She did a few aerials and lutz's, then just did a few figure eights. She was so into her skating that she didn't even realize someone skate behind her until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She tensed before she relaxed when they put their head on top of her shoulder.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asks.

"I came by the apartment and Abby told me you were here. You look better in my beanie than I do." He says and she smiles at the compliment. "So, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," she says quickly not really wanting to talk about it just yet.

"You know you're not that good of a liar. Besides, on one of our many conversations you told me that to clear your head and think you cook, dance, or skate. So since your skating, you're here to think." He says it so matter-of-factly that she wants to slap the smile she feels him doing.

She sighs. She's going to have to talk about it anyway. She skates the both of them over the farther part of the rink into one of the hockey's box. "We're your opening act for the Big Night of Fright Halloween party." She says once she makes sure they have some privacy.

"What?" He says look her in the eyes. "That's exciting. You should be thrilled."

"I am," she's quick to say because she is, "but Hawk is going to be there. And I'm assuming so is Gustavo. I just really don't want to act on Halloween that I hate you. I want to celebrate my first Halloween in Hollywood with my boyfriend."

"We still can." He assures. She looks unconvinced. "Look, after the performance we can run up to my apartment and watch scary movies."

"You know I don't like scary movies, Kendall." She says and he laughs.

"Yes I do. Which gives me all the more reason to get you scared so I can comfort you. Besides, we don't have to be bothered with the others, just us. Besides I want you and your costume to myself." He nuzzles her neck, making her shiver and not from the cold. "So, do you feel better?"

"Yes. But I could feel a lot better if you'd kiss me." He grins and without another world pulls her into a passionate kiss.

**APOV**

After leaving Hawk's office all we could talk about is our first performance in front of people. Rocky headed straight for the ice rink when we got back. She said she needed time to think. I think she felt nervous about our performance and for the fact that we'd have to act like we hate the guys in front of Hawk and Gustavo. Kendall knocked on our door about twenty minutes after we got back and I told him where to find Rocky. He thanked me and quickly ran towards the elevator.

I decided to watch a movie. I popped the popcorn and waited until it was done when someone knocked on the door again. She walks to the door and standing there is James looking as hot as ever. He's wearing a tight black tank top, and black sweatpants with jogging shoes.

"Now, don't you look like you're going on a mission?" Abby teases him.

"Well, I was going to work out but it seems that I should spend my time watching a movie with you."

Abby takes a step back and opens the door wider. "By all means, join me." James walks in happily and plops himself on our bright red couch.

Abby grabs the bowl of popcorn and takes her seat next to James. His hand comes up around her shoulder and she sets the popcorn on his leg as she snuggles into his side.

"So, what are we watching?" He asks as she presses play on the movie.

"American Pie." She answers to which he laughs loudly. She looks at him confused.

When James sees her face he quickly composes himself. "I'm sorry; it's just that if I had to choose a movie for you that wouldn't be it."

"Well, I love funny movies and this is a classic. It's just that you used to be a model and in my mind models spend time at parties not watching American Pie."

"Are you kidding?" He shakes his head. "When we'd get bored, we'd play video games, watching stupid movies. Just because I was a model didn't mean we know how to have fun."

"That's cool." James takes a cornel in his mouth and laughs because at that moment Jim's parents walked in on him watching porn. Abby feels like she should tell him.

"We're performing at the Big Night of Fright party." Abby blurts out.

James turns towards her and his face breaks out into a huge grin. ""That's great. I've been wanting to hear you girls perform together for awhile."

"You're not upset?" Abby asks softly.

"Why would I be upset?" He asks looking adorably confused.

"Because I'd have to spend the night acting like I don't like you and I'd hate that."

"No you wouldn't. Only the performance. Then I'd take you away and maybe we could do a dinner on the rooftop." He says.

"Really?" She asks excited by the idea.

"Yes, it would be our official first date."

"I thought the carnival was our first date."

"Well, since it started as just a group thing, I didn't want to consider it a real first date. I want to be the one to take you out without my friends having to set me up."

Abby nods at his determination. "I'd really love that." She leans up and kisses him.

**CPOV**

As soon as we got back from Hawk Records I went straight to Palm Woods Park. I leaned against the familiar oak tree where Logan first kissed me. I started thinking about the girls favorite color and if we should at least half dress up for the performance and also go with a Halloween theme.

She started on Rose's outfit first, then Abby's next, and finally Rocky's. After I spread them out in front of me I start working on mine.

I look up halfway through to see Logan walking towards me with his crooked smile in place. I place my sketch pad face down because I didn't want him to see my outfit just yet.

"Hey, Chey." He says coming to sit next to me.

"Hi." She replies back smiling.

"Did you draw these?" He asks picking up the one she just drew for Rocky.

Cheyenne nods, sitting a little tenser. "This is amazing. I can actually see her wear something like that." She thanks him before grabbing them and stuffing them in her bag.

"You're not allowed to see them yet. You have to wait until Big Night of Fright party."

"You're performing at the party, too?" He asks.

Cheyenne nods. "That is going to be awesome."

"Yeah. I can't wait." She says but not with a lot of emotion behind it. She can still remember how quiet Rocky became about the whole situation and could guess what she was thinking.

"I don't like that tone. What's up?"

"Its just that I'm really excited about performing. But I realized that I'd have to act like I hate you and I can't even be around you."

"Why not?" Cheyenne looks at him confused. "I mean a little bit before the performance and after it then we could get away from our managers and producers. We could check out one of the many haunted houses." She feels lighter then she has since he sat down.

"I'd love to go to a haunted house with you." Cheyenne scoots herself between his legs and leans back against his chest while his hands link with hers.

**Rose'sPOV**

As soon as we got back to the Palm Woods, Carlos grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the pool. He opened one of the cabanas and inside made her gasp and smile at him. Inside was a table set up with a candle in the center, two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread and some orange soda.

"You did all this?" Rose asks surprised. Now, she's not really into girly stuff but this is the sweetest, nicest thing anybody has ever done for her.

"Yeah," Carlos says sheepishly.

Rose walks up to him and hugs him tightly. "Thank you." She whispers in his ear.

When they pull away Carlos pulls out her chair and once she sits down he takes his. They eat and talk about stupid things and their favorite movies and stuff. Once they get done eating, Rose sits back in her chair and smiles.

"That was so good. So who did you get to make it for you?" Rose asks knowing that Carlos couldn't possibly make it.

"Mrs. Knight." Carlos says.

"She's just as good as Rocky. So, what brought this on? Not that I don't appreciate it because it's the sweetest thing anything has ever done for me."

"Well, I wanted to spend time with you a lone and I thought this would be a great start."

"It was. I'm just slightly nervous about the Big Night of Fright party."

"Why would you be nervous?" Carlos asks.

"I've never really performed in front of people before."

Carlos takes my hand and pulls it towards him. "You are going to do great. You are also going prove that you deserve to be here."

Rose looks at him and smiles. She leans forwards and presses her lips against his. Carlos responds and kisses back.

They pull away at the same time. Carlos has the biggest smile on his face. "That was very good."

Rose nodded because it was. There first kiss was very good. "So, after the performances do you want to watch horror movies in your apartment?"

"Yeah, but what if the other girls are there?"

"The guys already told me about their plans for Halloween night so we'll have it all to ourselves."

"I'd really like it."

_____________

* * *

_

**A/N: So here's the tenth ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. Isn't Carlos the sweetest thing? I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. **

******Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

******Now, it seems that the boys have plans for the girls on Halloween night. What will happen? Can they keep there dislike for the boys around Hawk or will he figure it out? Guess you'll have to wait and see on chapter 11.**

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	11. Chapter 11

____

_**2011. Let's the live the New Year to the fullest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

**CPOV**

Rocky was getting ready in their room and so was Rose and Abby. She really hoped they could pull this off. She just hoped it convinced Hawk. She can't wait to spend the remaining time with Logan. Halloween is really crazy around the Palm Woods. Earlier, Carlos was Franken-Carlos, James was a vampire, and Kendall…well, she hasn't really seem him dressed up today.

The girls all decided what they were going to be this year but wouldn't change into them until after the performance.

But anyway, the girls were getting ready and if she does say so herself, they're going to look amazing. She wanted to make sure all the other girls' outfits fit them before she'll get into hers.

Abby was the first to come out of their room. Abby's wearing a white dress top cinched at the waist. She was wearing denim skinny jeans and white flats.

"So, is it ok?" She asked once she comes in full view.

Cheyenne walks around her then alters a side to the top.

"I like it. But for hair I'd suggest two low ponytails with that white headband you have."

Abby nods before going back into her room where Hawk's make-up artist was currently doing waiting to do each girl's make-up but Cheyenne wanted to do a final check before letting that happen.

Rocky walked out of our room and even though Cheyenne knew that she would do the outfit justice, she took it to a whole nother level. She didn't even expect Kendall would be able to talk when he saw her.

"I love it. It fits my style." Rocky says as she comes to stand in front of Cheyenne.

Cheyenne inwardly patted herself on the back for the praise. Rocky is wearing a pair of denim suspender shorts, a red off the shoulder top, and black boots. She also had on a black glove on her right hand. Rocky already did her hair, having a problem with other people in her hair. It was straightened falling down her back.

"Yeah, I like how it suits you too. I have good taste."

"Yeah, you do. Now, I guess I should get the make-up torture over with." Rocky said dragging her feet to Abby and Rose's room.

Cheyenne could only laugh at her. Rocky dressed in amazing outfits but hated wearing make-up, if it was anything more than mascara and lip gloss.

Rose was the last one to come out. I really found a way to mix in all our color schemes but still show off their personalities. Rose is wearing a blue jacket without sleeves, with a blue shirt underneath, and ripped denim jeans, with blue vans.

"So, do you like it?" Cheyenne asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding? I'm just glad I don't have to wear something really girly." Rose smiled assuringly.

"Well, I didn't want anybody out of their comfort zone. But don't be so sure that if we ever go on tour, you might have to wear something close to girly."

Rose groans. "Yeah but I don't have to like it."

"Go get your make-up done. We're supposed to be downstairs in 45 minutes."

"You should be getting ready."

"I will, you just straighten your hair and pull it back in a half ponytail thing."

Rose nods and walks into her room.

After getting dressed and making sure that everything matched up, she went into the room to get her make-up done.

The girls looked at her when she walked in. Cheyenne is wearing a purple with black stitched vest, blue denim shorts, and purple converse shoes.

"Aww, look at miss hottie over there. Trying to get Logan's brief all twisted." Rocky's teased.

"Don't tease." Abby said.

Rocky rolled her eyes but was still smiling. Cheyenne took her seat and was immediately getting her make-up on.

"Now, now, we should respect our elders." Rose teased Rocky.

"Hey, I'm only going to a year older than all of you, it just that you and Cheyenne have late birthdays." Rocky defended.

"Its okay, Rocky. We still love you for being such an older woman." Cheyenne said joining into the teasing.

"Hey, can we call you a cougar for dating a younger man?" Rose asked.

"No, you will not." Rocky sneered at her.

"Okay, ladies, calm down. We have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes. And I want to leave in 10." Abby says since she already has her make-up done.

Rocky rolls her eyes at her before letting the make-up artist get done with her make-up.

After 10 minutes, we all go downstairs just like Abby wanted to. Once we get downstairs, Chester comes up to us.

"Don't you ladies, look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Chester." We all say together and start to laugh because we said it together.

"Are you ladies, ready for your performance?" He asked.

"Yeah," Abby nods.

"Definitely," Rose agreed.

Rocky just nods her head.

"Well, Hawk wants to see you before you go on over by the doors." Chester gestured to their waiting producer and manager.

We walk over to Hawk who's pacing back and forth in front of Celia. "Hawk, can you stop pacing please." Celia asked.

"We have to make this performance the best ever. Half of our company is out there along with most of Global Network. The girls need to be perfect."

"And we will be." Cheyenne informed him, letting him know of our presence.

"We won't let you down." Rocky promises.

Hawk stared before speaking, "I'm sorry. I have faith in you and I know that you are going to give those suits a memorable performance. I have to go announce you, so be ready to show these people that Crush! is here to stay." He said before walking through the doors.

Celia hands each of us a microphone before disappearing behind the doors as well.

**RPOV**

When Celia leaves, my smile slips from my face and I walk over to this empty corner away from the door that will lead her further to her future and the girls that she considered her best friends. She just needed to breathe alone to take it all in. She was starting to get nervous.

She felt a presence standing next to her, she turns to tell them that she just needs a few minutes alone but it stops on her lips when she sees Kendall standing there.

She throws him a smile but even she can feel it's forced. And the way his intense stare stares at her as if he can see into scares and thrills her at the same time.

"You are going to do amazing." Is the first thing he said. "There's a reason Hawk chose you for his band. You were meant for it. I heard you sing, I know you have talent. Now, all you have to do is go out there and show those execs out there. I believe in you."

She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she pushes them back not wanting to ruin the make-up she had on. "That has to be the sweetest thing you've said to me this far. And there have been a lot of them."

He smiles and pulls her into a hug and then a split second later she remembers where they are. She pulls away from him and she says with her eyes what she can't say out loud. He nods and we walk towards our group. Everyone has a strained look on their face and I know why.

It was getting harder to remember about staying away from each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before Big Time Rush performs," Hawk stopped as some of the patrons clapped, Rocky walks back over and stands next to Cheyenne. "We have a special treat for you. These four young girls you're about to see are my new project and I know they are going to blow you away with their talent. Crush!, everybody." Hawk announces and we can hear some people clap.

We turn to the boys and they give us the thumbs up. We all smile at them before turning back to the door.

Rocky hands me her microphone as the beginning the of the music starts. She steps through the doors and does a back handspring. Garnering applauds.

The rest of us step through the door and pose with Rose standing next to Cheyenne, and a space between Abby and Cheyenne. Rocky steps in the spot next to her and Cheyenne hands her the microphone. They all start walking forward as Rocky starts off the lyrics.

_[Rocky]  
You do your best to right of my name  
Try to control me but that's gonna change_

_[Cheyenne]  
If you look closer you'll know what I mean  
You'll see this girl become a machine_

_[Abby]  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you_

_[Rose]  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way._

The girls each spilt up from the formation they are in and spread out singing towards the crowd trying to get them even more hyped up.

_[All Together]  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on.  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I don't want to get dangerous put down your fist it's over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messing with me anymore_

_[Abby]  
My invitation is not just a game  
I gotta show you that I can't be claimed._

_[Rocky]  
I've got the power to turn this around  
'cause it's my life and I wear the crown_

_[Abby]  
I'll squeeze you, unease, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you disarm you, I'll charm you_

_[Rose]  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way._

_[All Together]  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on.  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I don't want to get dangerous put down your fist it's over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messing with me anymore_

The girls all start to do a few Michael Jackson moves to the beat and with the stops in the song and Rocky steps forward.

_[Rocky]  
I won't loose sleep tonight 'cause I got what I need inside  
It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me._

_[Rose]  
I'll squeeze you, unease, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you disarm you, I'll charm you_

_[Cheyenne]  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way._

_ [All Together 2x]  
So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on.  
When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I don't want to get dangerous put down your fist it's over with_

_So listen up 'cause you ain't messing with me anymore_

They all end with Rose and Rocky sitting on the stair in front of Abby and Cheyenne as they all have their fist pumped in the air.

The crowd is applauding and clapping and cheering and Rocky has to say that it feels amazing. They walk over to Hawk and he has this proud smile on his face.

A minute after we performed the boys performed and it was amazing watching it happen. They all looked confident in what they were doing and they were looking like this was the best things in the world. Which is was.

When they were done we clapped but not all excited like we wanted.

Hawk runs up to Gustavo and taps him on his shoulders, Gustavo turns around and frowns. "See that star power Gustavo. These girls are going to make your Big Time Rush seem like a dream."

"In your dreams, Hawk. Sure, they have good vocals, and appeal, and dance skills but the dogs are still better. Who's had a world tour?" Gustavo asks.

Hawk screams before angrily walking away. Celia calms him down and he greets the execs from his company, After 10 minutes of schmoozing with Hawk's exec Rose tells Hawk that they had plan to go out and trick or treat. He waved us off and told us to have a good time.

Not needing to be told twice they all run back upstairs to get ready for their date with the boys. She couldn't wait to spend time alone with Kendall.

_____________

* * *

_

**A/N: So here's the eleventh ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. **

******Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

******Now, it seems that the boys have plans for the girls on Halloween night. What will happen? The dates are next. Wonder what spooky things will happen? Do you? ********Guess you'll have to wait and see on chapter 12.**

**I'm trying to think of ways for Gustavo and Hawk to find out the boys and girls are dating. Do you have any ideas?**

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	12. Chapter 12

____

_**2011. Let's the live the New Year to the fullest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

**APOV**

As soon as we left Hawk, she went straight to her and Rose's room to get changed for my date with James. She looked through her close but settled on a white chiffon dress that came two inches above her knees, and her white heels.

Rocky came in and curled her hair for her and when she was done she gave her a letter from James. It read,

_"Welcome to your first date with James Diamond. Will you please meet me on the roof for the date to begin?"_

Abby lets out a squeal before she controls herself. She went out with guys before but none of them made her feel like James does.

She takes the elevator to the highest floor, and then takes the stairs to get to the roof. When she opens the door, she first sees the rose petals. They seem to be making a trail. She follows it and it leads to an amazing sight that she's ever seen.

In front of her is a table set for two people with a candle set in the middle of the table with two plates hidden under a silver bowl. She walks closer to the table and sees a red rose lying next to one of the plates and a smile breaks across her face.

"I'm glad you like it." James's voice rings from behind her.

She whirls around to see James wearing black slacks, and a white button down dress shirt. He looked even hotter in her eyes than usual.

"I do." She answered. He walked to her and took her hand in his walked her over to the table and waited until she set down before lifting the bowl over the tray to reveal chicken fetticini. Her favorite.

He walked over and lifted his tray over and sat down.

"You remembered?" She asked shocked.

James looks at her confused before responding, "Of course I remembered. I remember lots of things about you."

She blushes before taking a bite of the Italian dish. She moaned at the taste. This was very good. She and James made small talk during the dinner. She felt like they didn't even really need to talk. The silence was uncomfortable but they were comfortable around each other that they didn't need to fill the space with talking.

When they were both finished, James stood up and walked to stand next to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"There's no music." She said placing her hand in his. He lifted her to a standing position.

"We don't need it but since you think we need it." He grabbed a remote and pressed a button when Bruno Mars, "Just the Way You Are" comes blasting from the speakers he set up.

James pulled her close to him as his hand settled on her waist, as her hand wrapped around his neck as they let the music wash over them.

James sang softly in her ear. "Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are."

She smiled into his shoulder and brought her body closer to his. Thinking that nothing could make this date more perfect then it was right now.

**Rose'sPOV**

I changed into some comfortable sweatpants and a black tank top. And made sure to get all the make-up crap off my face but left my hair the way it was. Carlos had the idea that we'd watch the movies in our pajamas. So I popped the popcorn and brought out a few cans of soda that way we won't have to keep getting up. Carlos was supposed to bring the movies over. She grabbed a few blankets and

She had just set the snacks and sodas down on the table when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal a smiling Carlos with about three movies in his hand. She looked and saw he was wearing a pair of black with blue circles pajama pants, and a blue hoodie.

She closed the door behind him and sat next to him on the couch.

"So, what are the choices tonight?" She asked him.

"Well, Amityville Horror, Paranormal Activity, or Jeepers Creepers."

"How about Paranormal Activity first then Amityville Horror?"

He nods and goes to put it in. When he comes and sits back she lays her head down on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and lays the blanket over both of them.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier but you did amazing."

"Thanks. I was nervous but once I got out there I felt like I belonged."

"Yeah, I get that feeling when I perform to. You won't get scared will you?"

"Of course not. I haven't seen it before but I'm sure I'll be okay." He nods.

Halfway into the movie, her faced was completely melding with Carlos's shoulder. She loved scary movies but this one was freaking her out more than any of the others could ever do.

"Do you want me to take it out?" Carlos asked after the third time she screamed.

"Yes, please." She said. She never liked the feeling of being a wimp but she didn't think she could suffer through another minute of the movie.

He released her and put in Amityville Horror. When he came back he lifted her chin and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Just because you got scared does not make you a wimp." He said as if he could read her mind. "That movie is worse than all horror movies out there. I know you love to watch horror movies and just because this one made you sacred doesn't mean anything."

"How do you do that?" She asked him smiling.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Know what to say to make me feel better and make me smile."

"I guess that it's just a gift I have only for you." She leaned forward and fused their lips together, titling her head to deepen the kiss and when he asked for entrance she opened her mouth to give it to him.

When they both needed to breath they pulled away. "Wh...hy don't we get to the next movie?" Carlos stutters.

She nods never really having that much experience with boys but it seemed liked every time they kissed it got better and better.

She snuggled back into him with her head on his shoulder. Halfway through the movie she felt herself falling asleep but she couldn't really care. This was one of her best Halloween's ever.

**CPOV**

Cheyenne changed into this green fairy dress and put on these medium sized wings, with green flats.

She took her hair down and then put it into a high bun. She told Logan she'd meet him downstairs at the Big Time Rush mobile. After checking her outfit once more she walked out to the parking lot where she spotted him dressed as a zombie.

She watches as his mouth drops open when he sees her. She smiles proudly that she could make him have that form of reaction.

"Aren't you just a hot zombie?" She said once she gets about a foot away from him.

"Well, aren't you the sexiest tinker bell I ever saw." He replied.

She laughs and gives him a smile. He opened her door and closed it once she was in. He got in the driver's seat and took off towards Universal City Studios for their haunted houses.

They rode in silence both deep in thought. Once they got there, Logan took her hand as they walked to the entrance. When they got in, they both seemed jumpy but the haunted house was really fun and they were laughing at some of the things that were in there. Just as they were about to leave a clown jumped out from behind a car which scared Cheyenne to no end and she was screaming and scared to death.

Logan quickly got her out of the house but she couldn't seem to stop shaking in fear and tears rolling down her face.

Logan set her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"Shh, Cheyenne it's okay."

"You think I'm a big baby, don't you?" She asked once she calmed down.

"No," he said pulling away so he could look at her. "Everyone gets scared by something and from the way you acted I can see that you were terrified."

"I am terrified of clowns." Logan chuckles lightly because he already figured that out.

"I ruined our night out."

"You didn't ruin our night out." He doesn't say anything but crashes his lips against hers. She responds quickly. He turns them so that her back's to the car. He runs his hand up and down the side of her arms. He pulls away and his eyes are smoldering with lust that she gasp at the sight.

"Do you want to walk around some more? I think we should get going before we're caught." He said but his voice is hoarse with lust."

"I'd love that." She stands up and he retakes her hand again as they walk around Universal City Studios.

**RPOV**

Cheyenne had already came and gone. After helping Abby with her hair I found my costume and put it on. I got a red racer jumper outfit. I zipped up the front and put on the red high top sneakers I bought. I checked the outfit once more before leaving. I nodded to Rose before leaving out.

Kendall answered the door after her three knocks. His mouth dropped at seeing her costume. She grinned and walked past him into the living room.

She sat down and looked at Kendall's still form. "Kendall, I already walked in the apartment." She said hoping to knock him out of his stupor.

He quickly shuts the door behind him and makes a lunge for her. She lets out a surprised squeal when he lands on top of her but not putting a lot of his weight on top of her.

"Kendall, what…." Whatever else she was going to say got lost in her throat because the way Kendall was staring at her right now made her brain shut down.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? The way you look." He asked but he didn't give her a chance to respond because he shifted slightly and she felt him.

She let out a low moan because his words and his reaction turned her on.

"But I'm not going take you right now on this couch and be damned the consequences. You deserve a lot more but what I am going to do in kiss you senseless." And then he crashed his lips against her, causing her to gasp and open her mouth to him, he took the opportunity and their tongues battle for dominance. She let him win.

When he pulled away they were both breathing really hard. Kendall gets from on top of her and she quickly misses his weight and warmth. She sat up and smoothed out her hair. When he comes back from putting a movie on puts his arm on the back of the couch near her shoulder.

"First, whoa. I sort of forgot my name for a minute." She admits and he grins smugly. "Second, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked because his birthday was in a day and she still had no idea what to get him.

"I just want to spend my time with family and friends. I don't need anything." He said humbly.

"You have to want something." She coaxes.

"Really, I just want to have my mom cook my birthday dinner and hang out with you like what we're doing right now."

"Fine." I say huffing. "What are we watching?"

"I found something that we can both watch that you might not think is that scary. Sorority Row." She nods because this is one of the very few horror movies that she could watch.

Halfway into the movie her head fell onto Kendall's chest. I guess the performance, the make-out session took a lot out of her because she was barely staying awake. Kendall wrapped one of his blankets around us and she snuggled closer into him and let herself fall asleep in his embrace.

_____________

* * *

_

**A/N: So here's the twelfth ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. **

******Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

******Now, Kendall's birthday is next. Will Rocky give Kendall a birthday wish or respect his wishes. It will be a cute short extra chapter. ********Guess you'll have to wait and see on chapter 13.**

**I'm trying to think of ways for Gustavo and Hawk to find out the boys and girls are dating. Do you have any ideas?**

**Review Please!**

**BellaRosa**


	13. Chapter 13

____

_**2011. Let's the live the New Year to the fullest.**_

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Now let's meet Hawk's new band: Crush!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

Rocky couldn't stop pacing the next day. She really wanted to get Kendall something special and that he'd like but he was no help last night. Well, with thinking of a gift for him he was really helpful. I recruited Cheyenne, Abby, Rose, James, Logan and Carlos to help. They were are sitting either on the couches or the love seat.

"Rocky, would you please stop with the pacing already." Cheyenne states from her spot next to Logan.

"No, I will not stop pacing. I have to get him the perfect gift." She said as she keeps walking back and forth through the living room.

"Stop!" Carlos yells. "You're making me dizzy."

"She's making all of us dizzy."

Rocky slumps down on the couch next to James. She groans and places a pillow over her head hoping to smother herself.

"Maybe some new hair-care products?" James suggested.

"That'd be something for you." Abby said hitting James upside his head.

"Ow," James says overdramatically as he holds his head.

"A rocket ship?" Carlos said nodding enthusiastically.

"Why would Kendall want a rocket ship?" Logan asked the Latino.

"Because then he could ride around the Palm Woods causing mayhem. Which would drive Bitters crazy." Rocky groans and sits down next to James and Abby and placed a pillow over her head.

"That's a present for you." Rose stated. She screams into the pillow because they are supposed to his best friends yet all they could her were ideas for themselves.

"What if you buy him hockey tickets?" Logan suggested.

Rocky took the pillow from her face and sat up to look at Logan as she processed what he said. Logan looked at Cheyenne but she just shrugged before looking back at Rocky.

Rocky lunged herself towards him and Cheyenne over Abby and James hugging Logan and since Cheyenne sitting next to him, so she's hugging her to.

"Oh my god! That's a great idea." Rocky yells. She pulls back and sees the shock on his face.

Rocky sees both Carlos and James pouting. She feels that she needs to make them feel better. "I'm sorry guys, your ideas were great but they were great for you, not Kendall. But at least I know what to get you for your birthdays."

They seem happy with what I said. But then she frowned as Logan gift idea fully connected in her mind.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I can't get Kendall the hockey tickets."

"Why?" Cheyenne asked confused.

"I don't have the money to afford it." Rocky said dejected that the perfect gift she could gift she could get him was one she couldn't get.

"What if we loan you the money?" Abby suggested.

Rocky shook her head at the notion. "I can't ask you guys to do that."

"You didn't ask. We offered to loan it to you." Logan stated.

Rocky laughed. "Thanks guys but if I get him a gift I want it to come from me and something I earned not something loaned."

"What about a song?" Abby suggested.

Rocky thought about it. It was easy, free, and she could actually do something that Kendall would appreciate it.

"I like it but will you guys help me with the arrangement."

"Of course," Cheyenne agreed.

"Okay then, guys you have to leave."

"Why?" James and Carlos shout in surprise.

"Because we have to work on the song I'm going to sing for Kendall which you boys are not allowed to tell him about in no uncertain terms or there will be consequences." Rocky threatens.

Abby kisses James on the lips to take the pout off his face. Rose leans in and whispers something in Carlos ears that has him grinning from ear to ear. Cheyenne and Logan hugs before he drags the two other boys out of there apartment.

"Okay, girls, lets get to practicing." Rocky claps her hands together.

**~Next night~**

Mrs. Knight and Rocky worked mostly half the day to fix a feast for Kendall's birthday dinner. The table was set for ten. We made Kendall's favorite dish of spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread and salad. It was so good if I do say so myself. Mrs. Knight used a secret recipe that just made your tongue burst with flavor.

When we got done with dinner and we were praised for our work in the kitchen, we brought out Kendall's chocolate cake. And sang happy birthday to him. Since I'm allergic to chocolate I couldn't have any but it was okay because Kendall seemed happy.

Everybody started handing him his presents after we finished half the cake. Carlos got Kendall an extra hockey helmet with his name on it. Logan got him a book on the greatest hockey players. James got Kendall some axe saying he saw some interview with a hockey player using it and figured it might bring Kendall good luck. Katie got Kendall a hockey puck, so he'd half his own to practice with. Mrs. Knight gave Kendall some money to use as he pleased. Rose, Abby, and Cheyenne combined their gift and bought him two tickets to an upcoming game between L.A. and Minnesota. Which he was really excited about.

"Saved the best for last." Kendall commented turning his attention to me.

"Well, to give your gift you are going to have to blind folded." Rocky said and Rose walked behind Kendall and tied a scarf around his eyes.

Cheyenne and Abby guided Kendall up and towards the door. We all went across to us girl's apartment. Rocky told the boys to sit on the couch and wait ten minutes.

We all changed quickly in her and Cheyenne's room. Rose just changed into her ripped jeans but left her white tank top.

Cheyenne just put on an a denim skirt that came two inches above her knees and she is wearing one of Rocky's cami tops with one of Logan cardigan's.

Abby stayed in her white and black stripped shirt, but quickly curled her hair.

Rocky changed the top she was wearing into a grey halter ruffled top, and changed into black skinny jeans, and her combat boots with Kendall's beanie that Katie swiped for her.

After nodding they all walked out. Rocky went to the drums they set up, Abby grabbed her guitar, Cheyenne went to one of the mics. And Rocky walked to the mic in front of Cheyenne.

Rocky nodded to Logan and he took off blind fold and Kendall looked confused before he focused on her.

Rocky smiled. "Happy birthday, baby. I hope you like it."

**(A/N: Bold is Cheyenne.)**

Abby started with the guitar and Rose on the next beat. Cheyenne and Rocky rocked from left to right for a few seconds before Rocky sang.

_[Rocky]  
I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know...I ain't no fool baby_(**But I ain't no fool, baby)**  
_I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know...I can make you happy baby_**(I can make you happy, baby)**

_[Rocky and_ **Cheyenne**]  
_I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a boy like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to  
your heart, not material things_

Cheyenne and Rocky moved and stood on opposite sides of the boys. Rocky walks and stands in front of Kendall as she starts the chorus.

_[Rocky and_ **Cheyenn**e_: Chorus]_  
_I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you boy,  
But all that I can do  
Is give this song to you_

_[Rocky]  
Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But there's something you're missing yet  
Your own melody...oh baby_[**Your own melody]**

_[Rocky: Bridge]_  
_I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a boy like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to  
your heart, not material things_

_[Rocky and_ **Cheyenne**: _Chorus]_  
_I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the word  
can give it to you boy,  
but all I can do is give the song to you._

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words_ **(Give the song to you.)**  
_What I can say, I'll sing it._ **(Give the song to you.)**  
_Oh, Oooh, Oooooh_ **(Give this song to you)**

Rocky stood in front of Kendall and belted out the next lyric.

_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true._

Rocky sat on Kendall's lap and leaned a little away so she could finish the song as she sang softly.

_[Rocky: Chorus]  
I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world,  
Can give it to you boy  
but all that I can do  
Is give the song to you._

The boys around her applauded and cheered. She looked to see Cheyenne sitting on Logan's lap. Rocky turned back to see what Kendall thought about it.

"So, what did you think?" Rocky asked apprehensively. Kendall didn't say anything. Rocky felt Rose and Abby take a seat in James and Carlos's lap as we all waited for Kendall to say anything.

"That was beyond sexy." She heard him whisper to her.

Rocky felt Kendall's hand come up to the back of her neck and she gazed at him quizzically before she was forced forward by a strength she didn't even know he possessed as he attacked her mouth. She could help the moan that escaped from her as he kissed her roughly. He was quick to let his tongue slide pass her lips and completely dominated the kiss.

She heard the wolf whistles and cat calls but she was being surrounded by Kendall from all sides and she couldn't even bring herself to care. She grabbed his shirt in a fist and tried to pull him closer if that was even possible.

Rocky didn't hear the door opening but she did hear a voice boom through the apartment. "Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. "What's going on here?" She and Kendall broke away gasping for breath as all sixteen pairs of eyes turned to the boy's manager and his assistant looking shocked, surprise, and looked as if he could bust.

They all looked at each other with the same expression. "Busted!"

* * *

__

**A/N: So here's the thirteenth ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. I've decided that since I've been overcome with so much inspiration to write this story that I will keep updating until I have finals in Feburary. I don't own the song. It's called Song 2 U, by Leon Thomas the third from Victorious. **

**I know you all want to hit me for leaving a cliff-hanger but it must be done. I hope you enjoyed Kendall's birthday. I will probably not update until next week because I have finals that I need to focus on.**

**I want to give a special thank you to all the people who have sent in reviews, favorite stories and story alerts. I'm glad that you guys like what I'm writing as much as I have fun writing each chapter.**

******Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

******Now, Gustavo and Kelly walked in during a very hot and steamy make-out session between Rocky and Kendall, with the other couples doing their own thing. What happens now that Gustavo knows this? Will Hawk learn about what happened? ********Guess you'll have to wait and see on chapter 14.**

**I'm trying to think of ways for Gustavo and Hawk to find out the boys and girls are dating. Do you have any ideas?**

**Review Please! Bu-bye for now.**

**BellaRosa**


	14. Chapter 14

____

_**Summary: Hawk has decided to start a girl band that will rival Big Time Rush and finally up Gustavo. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He finds what he's looking for in Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. Four girls with everything he wants in one giant package, he moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Big Time Rush except for Rocquelle Jordan. All the other girl character are courtesy of my contest.**_

____**APOV**

We all sat in our apartment with Gustavo standing with his arm crossed over his chest as he gazes at all of us. Most of the time his gaze travels to Kendall and Rocky. She feels bad for Rocky. She came up with this amazing song, the arrangement and everything. Kendall loved it if the kiss they shared was anything to go. Now the boy's manager walked in and ruined the whole present.

James whispered to me that the dark-skinned lady name was Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. There manager/producer scared me if I was honest. The silent treatment he was giving us was a lot worse than if he yelled at us.

"Will you talk, yell or say something?" Rocky snapped. "You just walked in here, which you had no right to do, and now you're just staring at us. That's kinda creepy." She crossed her own arms across her chest.

"Little birdie," Gustavo starts and Rocky looks from her, Cheyenne, and Rose confused. "I came over here because Mrs. Knight said the dogs where over here. And when I walked in I saw said dogs cheering and applauding as Kendall made out with one of Hawk's band members." Kelly whispers something into his ear. "So you lady birds are Hawk's new band. What did Hawk ask you to do? Spy on Big Time Rush?" Gustavo accused.

"No," Carlos said. "They're not spying on us for Hawk."

"How can you be so sure Carlos? Hawk did kidnap you about four months ago and now he has a new girl band. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Kelly asked Carlos.

"We're not spying for Hawk. We met the boys before we even knew who they were." Rose said.

"Yeah, what we do is none of you and Hawk's business." Rocky stated.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked his face turning a tint of red.

Before anybody can respond, Hawk walks in with Celia and Chester behind him. When he sees the eight of us he stops cold and turns his gaze to Gustavo and Kelly.

"What is going on here? Kelly called my office and said there was something that I needed to see. What's your band doing with my band?"

Chester looked nervously from Hawk to us. You see Chester knew about our relationship with the guys. Even though he knew about the rule, he also saw how miserable we were without the guys. So he'd cover for us, or drive us out on dates. He was like a second father to all of us and we knew he loved us as if we were his daughters.

"We were just about to find out." Kelly said. "How long?" She asked warmly but nobody is jumping to answer her.

"How long?" Hawk yells and all of us teens jump at his voice.

"Almostamonth." Cheyenne answered in a rushed tone.

"I didn't catch that. Can you repeat it?"

"Almost a month." Cheyenne said slower this time.

"How could you do this?" Gustavo said at the same time as Hawk shouted.

"I told you to stay away from them." Hawk said right at the same time.

"We know you told us to stay away from them but you didn't say where and how long we'd have to do it technically." Rose announced.

"We didn't want to go behind either of your backs but we liked each other and we were miserable not being able to talk to each other." Logan said hoping to get the adults to understand.

"Dogs, go to 2J, now." Gustavo yells. The boys jump up at the same time.

Rocky grabs Kendall's hand and hugs him. He hugs her back and whispers something in her ear. She nods.

Abby stands up and runs her hands through James hair and give him a nod and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Cheyenne hugs Logan tightly.

Rose and Carlos have their foreheads together and are whispering to each other.

The boys all pull away and walk towards the door. When they open the door Mrs. Knight is standing there. "Everybody sit down now." She said in an authority tone that no one wanted to disobey her.

Everyone took a seat in as she walked in with a smiling Katie behind her. "Now, listen and listen good. Gustavo and Hawk, whatever feud you have going on with each other is between the two of you. You shouldn't try to force the kids to be apart because you might not have noticed doing those three weeks but I sure did and I refuse to let that happen again."

"They shouldn't have a relationship with each other. They are supposed to be enemies." Gustavo said taking off his glasses.

"Says who? Just because you guys are doesn't mean they should be. Look what you've done to them. They've resorted to sneaking around just so they can be together. They are teenagers, in Hollywood trying to live their dreams. And for the girls that dream is only beginning. Now, I know you both care about these two bands, whether you admit it or not." She said just as Gustavo and Hawk both open their mouths.

"They clearly like each other and you shouldn't make them choose between their relationship and their career. Now, this is what you are going to do. You are both going to go back to your respective records or mansions and think about this but what you are not going to do is punish them for liking who they like. Now go." Kelly, Celia and Chester are staring at Mrs. Knight in wonder while Hawk and Gustavo look at her in confusion.

"I said go." Mrs. Knight said forcefully.

Hawk and Gustavo stand up and walk out of the apartment like in a daze. With Celia and Kelly travel behind. Kelly gives the boys a sympathetic look before the door closes.

"Well, I'm going to retire to my room. Rocky I expect a big breakfast for keeping this secret from Hawk. It's not in my job description." Chester gives a small bow before walking to his room.

"Mom, you've done a lot of cool things in my life but has to be the most awesome thing you've done yet." Kendall gives his mom a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. James, Logan and Carlos gives her a group hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie. But I only stunned them, I don't know the outcome that will come but I've gave you more time. I can see Rocky, Abby, Cheyenne, and Rose make you boys happy and as long as you boys are happy I am happy. Rocky I'm sorry you're present was disturbed." Mrs. Knight apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't ruined totally." Rocky says as Kendall steps behind her and puts his hands on her waist.

"Well, you all should get some sleep. Because the head honchos will be out of there stupor and I will not be there to save you unless they are being unfair. So everyone, off to bed." Mrs. Knight claps her hands together.

Abby, Cheyenne and Rose give Mrs. Knight a hug before walking towards their rooms. Abby watches Rocky give her a tight hug and a whispered thank you before walking to her room.

After changing and getting in bed, Abby thinks that Mrs. Knight has to be the coolest mom out there. She handled both Hawk and Gustavo with a firm hand and she accepted the guy's relationship with us. Whatever happens tomorrow, Abby knows that everything was worth it.

Abby snuggled into her bed and fell asleep with thoughts of James._

* * *

_

__

**A/N: So here's the fourteenth ****chapter to Crush! I hope you liked it. My finals are over and I'm so excited. Oh, Mama Knight has come out and played. I know this is shorter than any of my other chapters but next chapter should be a long one if you send me your ideas.**

__**What do you think should happen? Should Gustavo and Hawk make them break-up? If you have any ideas sent me a private message or put it in a review. Send me your ideas, I want your imput.**

__**I also entered a oc contest called Big Time Competition. To stay in the game I need votes from you readers. Go on futureisbright profile's and vote on the poll for Memory Jordan this week for invincibility but after this week vote again next week too. I hope you will vote.**

**********Once I get everyone's ideas about what they think Gustavo and Hawk will say to both groups I will update the next chapter. Chapter 15 will be up soon.**

**Review Please! Bu-bye for now.****BellaRosa**

******Which I hope pleases all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews. Send me any and all criticism, the good, the bad, or just any comment.**

**I want to give a special thank you to all the people who have sent in reviews, favorite stories and story alerts. I'm glad that you guys like what I'm writing as much as I have fun writing each chapter.**


End file.
